The Dream Continues
by Samara Serelle
Summary: SEQUAL TO A DREAM COME TRUE Mel and John, Ryann and Randy are back! Story picks up four months after Michael is found guilty. Mel and John make wedding plans and a mystery job opportunity arises for one of the charachters!JohnOC RandyOC R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Dream Continues**

**Chapter 1**

'_And do you, Melanie Williams, take John Cena to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?' _

_Melanie smiled and shifted her gaze from the priest. She could feel her eyes glistening with tears as the guests watched in silence. 'I do.' _

_There seemed to be a sigh of relief reverberate through the room and she had to stifle a laugh. Her dark eyes slowly moved up the man in front of her as he lifted the veil from over her eyes. When her eyes fell on his face, her heart froze. _

'_It's over, Melanie. We are wed,' Michael grinned down at her, his hazel eyes glimmering manically. _

_Melanie let out a blood-curdling scream and felt someone shaking her. _

"Mel! Wake up," John's voice echoed through Mel's head. She snapped into consciousness and gasped as if being pulled out of deep water.

Mel looked around her frantically, her nerves on end. She could feel the cold sweat dripping down her back and shuddered. John pulled her into his arms and she slowly relaxed in his embrace.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" he asked softly, rubbing her trembling back.

"I'm sorry," Mel muttered, pulling away from him. "I don't know why I keep having it. He's in jail."

John and Mel were now living in his newly mended home in Tampa, Florida. Their much anticipated wedding was two days away and Mel had been having this reoccurring dream for the good part of two weeks. Matt, who had grown considerably since the trial, was asleep in the next room.

John sighed and kissed the top of Mel's head consolingly. She was still trembling as the affects of the dream wore off, but calm for the most part.

"You better go check on the baby, he might've hard you scream," John muttered softy.

"Alright, I'll be right back," she sighed and crept out of bed. She made her way out of their bedroom and down the hall to their son's room.

The door was ajar, as Mel had taken to leaving it for easy access into the room without waking Matt. She peeked in quietly to see her son sound asleep, his blankets kicked to the bottom of the crib, his thumb in his mouth. Mel smiled and made her way across the room. She gently tucked the blanket around him before slowly removing his thumb and replacing it with a binky. She leaned over the side, placing a soft kiss on his cheek and left the room.

"I'm assuming he's still asleep," John smiled, meeting his fiancé at their bedroom door.

"Yes, knocked out cold. We should check on him more often. He's started sucking his thumb," Mel mumbled, raking her fingers through her hair.

"I'm surprised Ryann didn't come scrambling down the hall like she did last night," John chuckled, glancing further down the hall at one of the guest room doors.

Ryann had flown down from Philly for the wedding and was staying with John and Mel for she could not afford a hotel room. Mel's parents were staying in a nearby hotel to give the two some privacy.

"She's probably immersed in dreams of Randy," Mel rolled her eyes. "When is he flying in anyway? I thought he was supposed to be here by now?"

John shrugged and followed Mel back into their bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. "Plans changed, he had to delay his flight a few days, I think his sister got sick or something."

Mel nodded and yawned, falling onto the bed. John sat down beside her and began to absently stroke her hair. She closed her eyes at the relaxing affect it had on her and fell asleep. John noticed and smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the covers over her as she slept.

Mel was awakened the next morning to the smell of coffee brewing and her son giggling. She groggily sat up to see John tickling Matt on the floor and smiled. John heard Mel stir and looked up. He grinned at her before returning to the tickling of his son, who was trying to squirm away from his father's grip.

"John it he spits up from you tickling him, you get to clean it up," Mel said, climbing out of bed and scooping the boy into her arms. He instantly found her hair, tangling his fingers in her long chestnut locks.

"I didn't feed him yet, he just woke up," he stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't feed him yet, but you had enough time to make coffee?" she smiled, instigating his quick temper.

"I didn't make the coffee wither," he said matter of factly and got to his feet.

Mel laughed at his face and strode from the room and down the hall. Ryann's bedroom door was open so she figured she was the one who was making the coffee. John followed his fiancé down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ryann was indeed sitting at the table drinking a mug of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning," she waved as the three trooped into the kitchen.

"You're up early, yesterday you slept until at least three in the afternoon," Mel pointed out, grabbing a bottle from the fridge and popping it in the microwave.

Ryann shrugged, "I figured it was unhealthy to sleep so late so I got up early this morning to indulge in my coffee. I've been deprived of caffeine for so long," she smiled.

Mel mouthed 'Oh' before setting Matt in his highchair and taking a seat across from her best friend. John began to pull out mugs and poured the steaming hot coffee into them. The microwave beeped as he handed Mel her cup and she made puppy eyes at him.

"Could you hand that to me, please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes comically.

"You get it."

"Come one, John, you're already standing!" Mel whined and Ryann laughed.

John sighed and thrust the now warm bottle in to Mel's outstretched hand. She blew him a kiss and turned to her son to help him drink it.

"So I guess the Diva Search restricted coffee while you were trying out?" Mel asked, returning to her previous conversation.

Ryann nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I must admit, even though I was disappointed to get cut I was also relieved. I couldn't eat half the shit I normally do and it was really getting to me. But hey, I got to meet the Miz…and Ashley Massaro, who is a really cool chick."

"They'll be at the wedding I think," John muttered, sipping his coffee.

"So will half the WWE," Mel laughed and Matt yanked on her hair. Mel yelped and pulled the boy into her arms as he drained the bottle.

Ryann watched with amusement as Mel burped Matt, who was playing with his mother's hair, his wide blue eyes on John as he drank his coffee behind her.

The four were interrupted with a sudden ring of the doorbell. John placed his mug on the counter as Mel got to her feet. "No, no, I got it," he sighed and moved lazily out of the kitchen and down the hall to the door.

Ryann leaned eagerly to see who it was and jumped to her feet when she saw Randy walk in. Mel narrowed her eyes but did not move, her silent question answered with the sound of Randy's voice.

"Hey, John, sorry I'm later than I should be, my sister was pretty bad," she heard him say.

"Randy!" Ryann squealed and Mel shook her head when she heard Randy mutter something that made Ryann giggle.

The group moved into the room just as Matt let out the burp Mel had been waiting for and they all laughed. John kissed his son's forehead as Randy appeared, carrying an ecstatic Ryann.

"There's the bride-to- be!" he laughed, placing Ryann back on her feet before swooping down on Mel and kissing her cheek.

"Hello, Randy," Mel smiled bouncing Matt on her knee as he watched Randy take a seat across from his mother.

"I thought you were going to stay here with us, man, where're your bags and shit?" John asked curiously.

"Nah, I got in really late last night so I just got a room at the hotel the wedding guests are stating at. I didn't want to wake you guys up either," Randy explained.

"Oh, well, we might've been up, Mel had that dream again," John shrugged, finishing off his coffee.

"Again? Mel the man's rotting in jail, why are you so scared again?" Randy asked.

Mel shrugged, not looking at any of them, "I dunno, I'm not scared he'll come after me. I think it's just the jitters of getting married, is all, because every time I have the dream I'm getting married."

"It's alright, everything will be fine," John soothed.

"I'm sure it will," Mel nodded. "It's just my mind playing tricks on me. This isn't the first time it's done that, especially since that night…"

The room was plunged into a grave silence at the memory of Michael's arrest at Marc and Aimee's four months ago. The silence was broken by Matt, who cooed loudly at his father, sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere. The group laughed and Mel cradled the now seven month old boy in her arms.

"Well, we better get dressed, huh?" she nuzzled his nose and he giggled. "Yes, we do," and the two moved out of the room so Mel could change her son's diaper and put on some decent clothes.

"That kid is something," Randy shook his head as Mel left the room, Matt's giggles echoing in the hallway.

"Yeah, he's the only person who can really help Mel cheer up lately. The dream is really getting to her," John sighed, his brow furrowed.

"Have you considered taking her to a doctor, get sleeping pills to make them stop?" Ryann asked.

"I thought about that, but she doesn't want them, says the dream will stop after the wedding. I didn't question her after that."

"Then maybe we should trust her judgment, it's just a stupid dream after all," Ryann shrugged. "I had nightmares after I was kidnapped and they stopped when I was distracted by the Diva Search. I haven't had them since."

John nodded, looking convinced, "You're right, it's just a stupid dream and Michael's locked up for life. His goons are all locked up until their own trials, most of them still recuperating from Mel's vicious attack on them. The guy she kicked in the face is still drinking out of straw, his jaw is so fucked up."

The three sat there all in mutual agreement that the situation was under control. Mel strode into the room a little while later clad in a tank top and jeans. She then started moving around the kitchen to make breakfast, not saying a word to anyone.

"Where's Matt?" John broke the silence.

"In his playpen in the den," she shrugged, cracking a few eggs into a bowl and beating them. "How do you guys want your eggs, scrambled or omelets?"

John came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle as she added salt and pepper to the eggs. He kissed the back of her neck and she stopped moving.

"Not now, John I'm cooking and we have guests," she muttered.

"I'm just showing you how much I appreciate you," he smiled, his breath warm on the back of her neck. "And I like my eggs scrambled."

Mel laughed and turned in John's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, "I know you do, hun. But we can't scramble anything until the honeymoon, take my meaning?"

John laughed and nodded, "You crack me up, kid. I love you."

"I love you more," she winked and turned her attention to Randy and Ryann, "So, how do you want your eggs?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mel sat awkwardly on the sofa in the den of John's house, her leg twitching with nervousness as the wedding loomed ever closer. John was at the hotel getting ready in Randy's room, so he wouldn't see her before the ceremony. Ryann was rushing around the house gathering everything they needed to get changed.

"Come on, hun we better get your makeup on, you're hair looks lovely," she peeked into the room and frowned, seeing that Mel as still in her plaid button up and jeans.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she snapped out of her awkward daze and got to her feet. Ryann laughed and the two made their way into the kitchen where Ryann had set up the makeup kit.

"You seem distracted, Mel, is there anything wrong?" she asked, grabbing foundation an applying it to Mel's face.

"No, I'm just really nervous is all. I woke up at four this morning and already had butterflies," she admitted. "I'm not used to it being so quiet either. Normally I've got John and Matt to keep me busy."

"Well, you'll see them in due time. Matt is enjoying himself with your parents. By the way, is Bella coming over here to get ready or is she staying with your mom and dad?"

"She should be coming over, she wants to ride in the limousine with us," Mel said as Ryann added blush to her cheeks.

As expected, the doorbell rang minutes later, Ryann moved into the hallway as Bella, and her mother strode into the house. Bella was already in her flower girl gown, her hair in ringlets around her face. Linda was carrying the basket full of petals.

"Mel!" Bella squealed as she bounded into the kitchen to see her sister.

"Hello, Bella," she smiled and Ryann went back to applying her makeup. "Hi mum."

"You look beautiful, Melanie," she smiled and Mel thanked her. "I better head back to the hotel; your father isn't very comfortable having the baby by himself."

Mel laughed and nodded, "Alright, give him a kiss for me. Does Matt's suit fit alright? I wasn't sure which one to grab so I grabbed the bigger one."

"He looks like a little darling, Melanie. You should see him, he's such a sweetheart," Linda smiled. "I'll see you at the house, alright?"

"Yes Mum," Mel nodded and her mother left as Bella bounced around helping Ryann finish Mel's makeup.

"Okay, you're done," Ryann sighed a few minutes later. Mel sighed and stretched, getting to her feet.

"I hope Marc and Aimee have everything set up. And the catering better be perfect. If I find one mistake, I'll have their heads!" Mel grumbled and moved into the hallway.

John and Mel were getting married in the gardens of a newly renovated historical house near Marc and Aimee's. They both did not feel comfortable getting married in a church so they decided to go Victorian gardens instead. The reception was to be held at Marc and Aimee's since it was closer.

Mel pulled on her dress, making sure it still fit the way she wanted it. It was a floor-length white strapless gown with a forest green ribbon tied around the middle. It was simple and elegant at the same time, the main reason why Mel had chosen it. Her shoes were the same forest green as the ribbon and she had a matching clutch for the reception. Ryann had insisted that she buy it, just to complete the ensemble.

"Okay, I look fine, everything is where it should be, right?" she muttered, spinning around to check her figure. "Right, okay."

"Come on, Mel! We have to go! The photographer wants pictures before we leave!" Bella called up the stairs and Mel groaned.

She grabbed the skirts of her dress and made her way carefully down the stairs. Ryann had also changed into her dress, a forest green two piece that fell past her knees with a white ribbon. Her jet black hair was tied back in a mess of curls.

"Okay, I'm here," she smiled, her eyes falling on the photographer.

"Good, good, now if we could just move into the den, I want to get a picture of you three together. Melanie, take a seat here on the loveseat and you two can stand behind her, that's perfect," the photographer named Jeffie, ordered, pointing the girls to their places.

He snapped almost a dozen pictures before changing their pose. He whipped out the garter that John had insisted she wore and handed it to Ryann.

"Alright, now, I want Ryann to kneel down in front of Melanie, like that, good and I want you, Isabelle, to be watching as she slides the garter over her leg, alright?" he smiled. Mel had to hold back a laugh at the man. He was so gay it was funny, and she loved hi m for it.

"So, am I watching Ryann as well, or am I looking at the camera?" she asked as Ryann slipped the garter up over her calf.

"The first few I want you to be looking at Ryann and then we'll have you looking at the camera," he explained and Mel nodded.

After another dozen pictures, Jeffie finally said they could head out to the limo. Ryann looked relieved and they climbed in, Jeffie snapping pictures as Bella helped Mel into the limo behind Ryann.

"Oh, I can't wait until this is over!" Mel laughed as they sped toward their destination.

"Relax Mel, you just hate taking pictures," Ryann shook her head, her eyes watching out the window at the bright sunny afternoon.

The three remained silent for the remainder of the ride. When they arrived, Ryann stealthily helped Mel out of the car and into the house as the guests trickled out into the backyard. Bella was shaking with excitement, her basket trembling in her hands as she waited for the music to start.

"Okay, Bella, you remember what to do?" Ryann asked quietly.

"Yes, I just walk down the aisle throwing my flowers and then I turn left at the alter and sit down in the front row, right?"

"Yes," Ryann nodded and the music started.

Mel felt the butterflies in her stomach erupt and she took a long, shuddering deep breath. Ryann patted her arm consolingly before Randy appeared.

"Come on, Ry, its our turn," he smiled, holding his hand out to her. His blue eyes fell on Mel and his jaw dropped. "You look amazing Mel."

She flashed him a weak smile before they had to rush off and make their way down the aisle as well, parting in front of John and sitting down in their respective seats. The music changed and Mel swallowed hard. Her father took her hand, resting it in the crook of his arm. She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead.

"You look lovely, Kitten. I could never be more proud of you," he smiled.

Mel felt the tears well up in her eyes and she gripped her bouquet tighter. She let her father lead her into the gardens as the music picked up. She sniffed when she saw everyone watching her, but her eyes quickly made their way to John. He was looking at her with amazement and it just made her want to cry even more.

"Here is where I leave you," Roy muttered as they stopped in front of the alter. Mel nodded and he placed her hands in John's.

"Oh God," Mel sighed, her eyes still welling with tears as she looked up at John. He smiled and her knees went weak.

The priest said a short prayer and a small monologue about love before starting the vows. Mel kept her eyes locked on John as he said 'I do.'

"And Melanie, do you take John Cena to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

An odd sense of deja-vu gripped Mel at these words and John noticed the fear glance across her face. Her smile faltered as the dream thundered back to her and he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"It's alright, Mel, this is real, it's not a dream," he whispered.

She sniffed and nodded, "I do."

John beamed down at her and the priest continued after the awkward moment.

"If there is anyone here who does not believe that these two should be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Again, there was silence and he pressed on, "Mr. Cena, you may kiss your bride."

John pulled Mel into such a passionate kiss her knees gave out. She leaned into him as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Everything seemed to disappear around them and she looked up into John's happy face.

"I love you so much," she whispered, wiping the wetness from her eyes.

He laughed and pulled her into his arms as the guests clapped happily. The music started again and Bella began the procession out of the gardens. Randy and Ryann followed and John took Mel's hand. Everyone stood as the two newlyweds made their way back up the aisle. Mel waved to Matt, who was being bounced in John Sr.'s arms and the boy giggled at the sight of his mother and father.

As the two made their way to the waiting limo, which had been decorated with dangling soup cans and signs reading 'Just Married', John scooped Mel into his arms and climbed into the limo as the group clapped behind them. The car sped toward Marc and Aimee's house as the rest of the guests followed.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," John smiled, stroking Mel's arm as the limo headed to Marc and Aimee's.

"Thank you," she half whispered. "I almost fainted back there."

"You did great, honey," he muttered and she rested her head on his chest.

She closed her eyes as John kissed the top of her head. The limo came to a stop in front of Marc's place and they climbed out so Mel could rush inside before anyone got there. She had John tie the bustle so the train wouldn't get trampled on and she slipped on a pair of forest green flip-flops for the reception.

"Alright everyone, it's time for introductions!" The D.J. called half hour later as everyone crowded Marc and Aimee's back yard. "Find your seats so we can get this party started!"

"First, I give you the parents of the groom, Mr. John Cena Senior and his wife Carol."

The two made their way through a flower-covered pergola to the wooden dance area that was set up by the D.J. The moved aside for everyone and the D.J. , a man from Philly whom Mel knew named Robbie Rockerz, continued.

"Alright and now the parents of our lovely bride, Mr. Roy Williams and his wife Linda, accompanied by Melanie's son, John Matthew Cena!"

Mel smiled when the guests laughed as her parents made their way through the pergola as well. Her nerves picked up again and John squeezed her hand consolingly.

"And coming up next the best man and maid of honor, Randy Orton and Ryann Casper!"

Mel watched Randy scoop Ryann into his arms and duck under the pergola. She laughed and John shook his head at his antics.

"You two done?" Robbie laughed. "Okay, and last, but certainly not least, our newlyweds, your new, Mr. and Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena!"

John sighed when Robbie said his full name but he pulled Mel through the pergola with a smile anyway. She laughed and he dipped her, wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing her as everybody laughed an clapped. When they broke apart, John helped Mel straighten and they all moved to their table to eat.

After everyone had finished eating and Randy had said his toast John pulled Mel to her feet for their first dance. Robbie had called for quiet and piped up on the mic.

"Time for the first dance," he sang, winking at Mel, who laughed. "This one is courtesy of Mr. Cena himself. They couldn't decide on a song to pick so I suggested this one. Everyone here should be familiar with it, 'Right Now' off of the _You Can't See Me_ soundtrack by John Cena himself."

John grinned as the song started and Mel laughed. He began to rap along with the words and Marc grabbed a mic to rap his part. He handed one to John and they both treated the guests with a performance while John danced with Mel. She laughed when he slid his hand over her butt as he said her favorite line: 'To my girl, let's get it on like the slow jam.'

When the song ended John pulled Mel into a kiss and bowed. Marc bowed as well and Robbie suggested they both grab mics for another song from their album. Marc declined and John made a pleading face at his cousin.

"One more, please," he pouted and Mel could not help but laugh.

Marc gave in at John's face and he suggested they do 'What Now' and Mel would sing the chorus. She protested but Randy started a chant of 'Do it, do it!' So she had no choice to give in. Robbie handed her a mic and started the music. Mel cleared her throat and started to sing, everyone clapping happily.

"I'm not doing that again!" she laughed as the rest of the guests moved onto the dance floor after the song ended.

"You were good," John smiled, nibbling on her neck as she danced in front of him, his hands on her hips.

"I was wondering if I could have a dance," Randy tapped John on the shoulder and Mel looked up at him.

John shrugged, "I guess, you are the best man, so yeah."

Mel shook her head and moved to dance with Randy. He spun her around and they danced to the current song until Ryann cut in. Mel slipped away as they began to grind and found John sitting at their table.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing, I was just watching your mom dance with Matt," he shrugged, pulling her onto his lap.

Mel narrowed her eyes, searching the dance floor for her mother. She grinned when she found them, her mom was indeed dancing with a giggling Matt. Her dad was next to her dancing with Trish Stratus and Bella was dancing with Dave Batista.

"I think Bella has a new crush," she giggled, watching as her little sister and Dave.

"That's cute, did you bring the camera?" he asked.

Mel jumped and nodded, "I completely forgot! I should ask Jeffie!"

John shook his head at her and she hopped of his lap and ran to Jeffie. She muttered something to him, pointing out the group and laughed, rushing over and snapping pictures. Mel made her way back to John and he stood up.

"It's cake time," he muttered and she nodded.

"Okay, okay, time to tone it down for a second!" Robbie called and everyone stopped dancing. "It's time for the newlyweds to cut the cake!"

"Oh yeah," Bella said and everyone laughed as they found their seats. Bella sat down next to Dave and he draped his arm over her shoulders comically.

Mel grabbed a mic, her eyes bright, "Is Dave your new boyfriend, Bell, or what?"

He laughed and kissed Bella on the cheek. She turned a bright red, hiding her face from the laughing group. Mel handed the mic back to Robbie and Jeffie pulled her over to where John was waiting by the cake. He positioned her for the picture and John cut into the massive white cake. He cut them both a small piece and handed one to Mel.

She smiled mischievously and they both took a piece to try. John stopped halfway to his mouth and smeared some on Mel's nose. She giggled and did the same. Linda came up behind them with Matt and Mel smeared some icing on his nose too.

"You are tired, little boy," she cooed as he grabbed a strand of her hair and yanked.

Linda handed her daughter her son and Mel started making kissy faces at him. John watched as Mel cradled their son in her arms and he continued to yank at her hair.

"I think it's time for bed, Matthew," she cooed. "Yes it is. I'll put you to sleep, but I won't be here tomorrow morning, baby. Mum-mum is going to be watching you for the week."

John laughed and followed Mel to her mother. She handed the baby back to her to put him to sleep and she turned to John.

"I think we can make our stealthy escape, hmm?" she whispered, fingering his collar.

John wiggled his eyebrows at his wife and nodded. She laughed and kissed him and they all bid the guests goodbye before sneaking out the front door to the limo that was going to take them to their hotel for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Mel? Where are you?" John called, breaking Mel out of her daze as she stared out over the clear blue water and sandy beaches of Hawaii.

She started and looked around at the sound of her husband's voice, "John, I'm on the balcony!"

"Oh," he peeked his head around the open sliding door and joined her, taking a seat next to her and sighing. "What are you doing out here?"

Mel returned her gaze to the relaxing scene below and shrugged, "Thinking, admiring the scenery, relaxing."

John chuckled and Mel stood up, the white cotton robe she was wearing blowing in the early morning breeze. He pulled her down onto his lap and she smiled, kissing him passionately.

"I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow," she muttered. "It's so beautiful here."

John nodded, "I know, our week went to fast. But hey, I enjoyed myself," he wiggled his eyebrows and Mel slapped him playfully.

"Well of courser you did. I'm still suffering the affects of last night," she muttered.

John laughed and Mel snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "I miss Matt, there's something about him that keeps us all entertained. It's strange not hearing his giggle every time you walk into a room."

"Yes, I miss him too. My mum said he's doing fine, though. Apparently him and Bella get along perfectly. If he's not eating or sleeping he's playing with Bella," Mel added.

"Eh well, we'll have to fly her down to visit more often then, won't we?" John looked down at Mel for a reaction.

"Yes, I guess so," she sighed. "But I don't want to think about that now. I want to go to the beach!"

She hopped to her feet happily and John followed suit. The two trooped back inside their hotel room and Mel began to dig out a bikini. John watched her as she tried to decide on a black one with a metal belt or a peach colored one with a similar belt.

"Wear the peach one, it looks good on you," he suggested and Mel glanced over her shoulder at him.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Mel, I'm sure," he nodded and she returned her gaze to the two bathing suits.

She seemed to come to a silent conclusion and threw the black one back in the drawer. She then slipped off her robe and pulled the suit on.

"John, could you tie this for me?" she asked a few seconds later as she struggled to tied the strings to hold her top on.

He nodded and tied the strings, running his hands down her tanned back. She shivered and spun around, her long dark hair falling in her face. John pulled her into his arms, tangling his fingers in her silky hair and kissed her before grabbing a towel and a bottle of lotion.

"I think we should try surfing," Mel suggested as they made their way to the beach off on the hotel's property, her eyes were on a mini surf shack just off to the side of the beach.

"You really want to try and surf?" John asked skeptically, seeing the interest in his wife's face.

She nodded vigorously and he sighed, digging some cash out of his pocket to see if he had enough, Coincidentally he did and Mel grabbed his hand, happily pulling him toward the shop.

An hour later the two were learning how to balance on the boards, Mel making much faster progress than John, who looked like he was ready to call it a day. Their teacher, a Hawaiian man named Jack applauded Mel when she successfully balanced on her board. John frowned and sat down, not looking very pleased that his wife was better than he was.

"Alright, I think we're ready to hit the water!" Jack laughed, helping Mel pick up her board.

She turned to a grumpy looking John and smiled, "Oh, come now, John, don't look so glum."

He stuck his tongue out at her and she grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet, "You two go, I'll watch from the shore," he insisted.

"No, I want you to come with me," she pouted, making doe eyes at him.

"If you want you can just sit on the board while she practices," Jack suggested, his arms full as he carried both his own and Mel's board.

John shrugged, his eyes on his wife, who was still pouting, "Alright, fine, I'll go."

"Yay!" Mel cheered and she followed Jack to the waters edge while John grabbed his board, grumbling under his breath.

By midday Mel was surfing like she'd known how to her entire life. Jack was immensely happy at his quick learning pupil and he and John watched as she tackled her biggest wave yet. She laughed at her success and swam back to them beaming.

"That was amazing!" she laughed as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm very proud; you should take up surfing, Melanie," Jack suggested and she beamed happily.

"I just might, we live in Florida," Mel pointed out, her eyes on John, who still looked put out.

"Well we better head back to the shack, you're lesson is fast coming to a close," Jack said and Mel nodded. She led the group back to the beach, this time totting her board like a pro.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Oh John, I don't want to leave," Mel whined the next morning as they waited for their flight back to Tampa to be called.

"I know, but we have to. I have to go back to work on Monday and I can't take another week off while I still hold the Championship. And you know I refuse to give it up without a fight."

Mel nodded and sighed, she was lounging on one of the chairs, her legs stretched out in front of her, propped up on the chair across from her. John sat beside her, admiring her slim figure as she lay there, her tanned legs looking particularly desirable in the short denim skirt she was wearing.

"Flight 320 to Tampa, Florida is now boarding," a voice crackled over the loudspeaker and Mel jumped to her feet, suddenly alert.

John smiled and grabbed his carry on, Mel following suit and grabbing her duffle bag. The two made sure they had their boarding passes and made their way to the long line boarding said flight.

There were many whispers and mutterings as Mel and John got situated on the plane. John rolled his eyes and Mel sat down next to the window. She glanced out at the runway and John took a seat next to her.

"You'd think people would be more polite," he grumbled as someone openly pointed at him.

Mel glared at the woman and she instantly stopped pointing, "Yes, I know."

"So, where did your mom say she'd meet us with Matt?" he changed the subject as the 'Fasten your Seatbelt's sign flicked on and the plane began to move. The attendants began their usual rant about safety, which both Mel and John had memorized.

"She told me she'd most likely be at baggage claim. If she's not there she'll be just outside it. She also said she's have a sign with our name on it, most likely held by Matt. We'll be able to find them, I trust Matt will be giggling. I can spot his giggle anywhere."

John nodded and the plane lifted off. Mel stared out the window at the disappearing sight of Hawaii. She waved before turning to John, who had already closed his eyes, anticipating falling asleep. Mel sighed and pulled out a book she'd bought and flipped it open to the first page. She was so engulfed in her reading she was lax in noticing how quickly time flew and glared at John when he nudged her three hours later.

"What?" she demanded, massaging where his elbow had made contact with her ribs.

"We're here, look," he pointed out the window to see sunny Florida below them.

Mel glanced up at the overhead light and noticed the 'Fasten Your Seatbelts' sign was on again. She looked amazed at how fast the flight went and fastened her belt around her middle as the plan landed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mel and John made their way through the crowded airport to baggage claim. John was focused on getting their things and leaving as fast as possible while Mel scanned the room for her mother and her son. She listened carefully for her son's laugh, but could not hear him over the loud rustling of the many people around her.

"I got our stuff, have you found Matt yet?" John asked, coming up behind Mel and looking over the crowd.

"No, she must be outside, come on," she muttered, grabbing John's arm, since his hands were full, and pulling him toward the exit.

She found her mother and sister waiting for them patiently by the exit, Matt bouncing in Bella's arms happily. He grinned at the sight of his mother and instantly reached out for her. Mel pulled her little boy into her arms felling the familiar tug as he tangle his hands in her hair.

"I missed you so much!" she cooed as he laughed. John was making faces at him behind Mel. "Thank you so much, Mum."

"It's no problem Melanie, your father's waiting in the car, we took you car back to the house so it wouldn't have to stay here," Linda smiled and John stopped making faces at his son.

"Hey Bella, we bought you something I hope you'll like it," he winked at her and she got excited.

"Oh! Oh! What is it, tell me, tell me!" she demanded eagerly, her eyes bright.

"Not until we get in the car, Bell, I want to get out of here," Mel said sternly, her eyes on John, who looked guilty and shrugged.

Bella pouted and nodded, "Fine."

The group trooped out to the car where indeed Mel's father was waiting. He rolled down the window when they approached and smiled.

"Wow, Melanie, you got quite a tan. I bet you two enjoyed yourselves," he called and Mel beamed at him.

"I learned how to surf, Dad. It was amazing!" Mel bragged as she approached the car.

She buckled Matt into his car seat and climbed in next to him. John slid in next to his wife and Bella climbed into the trunk with their bags. She leaned over the back seat and started tickling Matt as Linda climbed into the front.

"So, tell us what you did!" Bella insisted eagerly as Roy started the car and they began their drive to John's house.

Mel glanced at John, who smirked before plunging into their more appropriate adventures including snorkeling, scuba diving, surfing, of course, and visiting Pearl Harbor. Bella looked jealous as Mel went into detail about her short time swimming with sharks and John had to hold back a laugh.

"She failed to mention that she almost peed herself she was so scared," he added as they pulled into the driveway of his house.

"Well, at least I can surf better than you!" Mel stuck her tongue out at him and Bella laughed.

Mel unbuckled Matt from his seat, pulling him into her arms. He instantly held his arms out to John and Mel handed him over and grabbed their bags from the trunk. John balanced his son in one arm and took one of the suitcases from Mel in the other. She made a disapproving face at him before following her parents into the house.

"I love you too, honey!" John laughed as he watched her run up the stairs to their bedroom, her suitcase bumping behind her as it disappeared from view.

Matt giggled and John moved into the back yard where Bella was eagerly waiting to get in the pool. Mel leaned out the window above him and dropped Matt's bathing suit on his head, making him giggle even more.

"Thank you," John called up to her before grumbling under his breath as he changed Matt into said suit. "Bella you can go ahead and get in the pool, Mel should be down in a few minutes. I think she's just starting the wash."

Bella cheered and dove in, John rolled his eyes, placing Matt in his little baby pool next to the big one. Roy and Linda stayed to watch him and John trudged back into the house to find his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

John found Mel in the laundry room, her suitcase open as she piled the dirty clothes into the washer. Her hair was drawn back into a ponytail off her neck and her tank top was ruffled from her fast movements. John smiled and moved up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and kissing the back of her neck.

"Not now, please, John, just let me start the laundry," she sighed, throwing the last piece of clothing in and closing the lid.

He kissed her neck again and she relaxed in his embrace. He spun her around to face him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "There you go, relax," he muttered, nibbling at her neck.

"John, stop it that tickles!" she laughed, trying to push him away, but he only held her tighter.

John blew a raspberry on Mel's neck and she laughed. When he did finally let her go it was to see that she was smiling and wiping the spit from her neck. He winked and pulled a large bag of souvenirs out of Mel's open suitcase and she wiped his spit on the back of his shirt.

"Okay, that was nasty," he laughed, stopping suddenly so that she crashed into his back, her arm rubbing the spit off it.

She squealed and shoved him from behind, wiping her arm on the side of his shirt instead. The two returned to back yard, still laughing and Bella eyed the souvenir bag John was carrying from her spot on top of the water slide.

"Gather round everyone!" John called and Bella slid down the slide and swam to the side of the pool where Matt was. She splashed him and he laughed, kicking his feet to try and splash Bella.

"What did you get me?" she demanded an John dug in the bag. Mel took a seat next to Matt's pool and flicked water at him to make him giggle.

"Be patient, young Isabelle," John said comically. "Youngest first."

Bella pouted and John drew out a lei for Matt, placing it over his head. The boy looked slightly confused and stared at the flowers around his neck like they were a particularly nasty bug. Mel laughed at his face and John pulled out a small plastic ship that he'd bought when the visited Pearl Harbor.

"This, young Matthew, is a replica of the U.S.S. Arizona. Play with it with honor, for it sunk on the tragic day of the Pearl Harbor attack," he said grimly and placed the toy ship in the pool. Matt squealed excitedly at the toy and dove for it, making everyone laugh.

"And now it is your turn Bella," Mel turned to her sister. John handed her the bag and she pulled out another lei as well as a t-shirt and a custom made hula skirt.

"Wow, Mel , very creative, thanks," she said unenthusiastically.

"But wait! There's more!" John cut her off and pulled out a DVD they'd bought her. "It reaches you how to hula dance, cool huh?"

She didn't look very excited, but thanked them nonetheless. Roy shook his head and leaned to talk to his eldest daughter.

"hey, a least you tried," he smiled and Mel nodded.

"Oh well, better luck next time," she shrugged and John dug in the bag once again.

"And for the lovely grandparents, we present you both with leis and t-shirts. For Roy, we give you this fancy little eyeglasses holder thing that Mel thought you'd like," John handed Roy the lei and said items, "And for Linda we give you this nice bag that Mel picked out. Personally I thought a smaller one would have been better but she insisted."

Linda laughed at the purse Mel drew out of the bag and thanked the two of them. John then pulled out almost a dozen cameras and placed them aside to get developed. When all that was done Mel decided to join her sister in the pool and she moved back into the house to grab a bathing suit.

"Oh, John, Randy called, he wanted to let you know that he and Ryann had to fly back up north. He had to go back to work and Ryann was invited to view and OVW training session. She might be offered a contract!" Linda smiled excitedly.

"That's great! Maybe this will convince Mel she should be a Diva as well!"

"I don't think so!" Mel voice met them from the kitchen.

The three laughed and Mel walked out of the house in her black bikini. She dove into the pool with Bella and swam to the edge to talk to John and her parents.

"So Ryann is really going to the Diva contract now? I thought she hated it. All she does now is complain about being deprived during the Diva Search!" she said, he eyes on her mother.

"I know, but she said she really enjoys wrestling. She wants to get into the business to be with Randy. Those two are trying really hard to stay together this time," Roy piped up.

"Maybe I'll see her on Monday. I'll talk to her then.." Mel trailed off.

John opened his mouth to say something and she cut him off, "no, John I told you already. I refuse to be a Diva!"

"Come on, Mel, you're perfect! Did I tell you Vince is dying to give you a contract?" John whined.

"I don't care, I have a son to raise and that is responsibility enough," Mel said, her tone final.

John dropped the subject, looking grouchy and Mel swam over to Matt's baby pool and started tickling his feet. The group watched quietly as he giggled, his bright blue eyes on his mother she made goofy faces at him. Bella swam up behind her sister while she was distracted and dunked her under the water.

John fell over he was laughing so hard and Matt looked stunned before he too started laughing. This began an entirely new water fight, for Mel broke the surface and grabbed a water gun beside the pool. She filled it up as John laughed at her and attacked him with it. He instantly stopped laughing and grabbed his own.

"This means war!" he laughed and chased after his wife, squirting her every chance he had.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX

Two hours later the group trooped back inside, all of them soaking wet and laughing. Mel was toting a fast asleep Matt, who was conked out while watching John chase his mother around. She carried him upstairs, placing him in his crib to sleep before proceeding down the hall to her room to dry off and change. Matt was not the only one taking a nap, Mel past Bella's room to see the she too had fallen asleep, spread eagled on her bed in her Hawaii t-shirt and shorts.

Mel shook her head and continued to her room to find John hopping around trying to put his socks on. She watched him do this, amusement in her dark eyes. When he finally noticed she was watching him he smiled sheepishly and sat down on the bed.

"I look like a fruit don't I," he chuckled and Mel nodded.

"Yes, I have to admit that was rather amusing," she smiled and closed the door behind her so she could change out of her swimsuit.

John watched her as she dried off and pulled on a yellow tank and denim capris. When she was done he pulled her onto the bed next to him and she sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"I don't think your parents are fully convinced the whole Michael thing is completely over," John muttered grimly, running his fingers through Mel's hair.

She shrugged, "I don't know why they are so worried, he's in the most secure prison in the United States. He's not going anywhere."

"I just think they're worried about you. You keep having that dream."

"No, I stopped having the dream the night after our wedding. I haven't had it since!" Mel sat up and looked down at him. "I told you, it was just wedding nerves is all."

"I know, but I don't think they believe you. Roy is still uptight about us being married. I think he's starting to weigh on the age difference now that he doesn't have Michael to blame," John muttered and Mel returned her head to his chest.

"I know, he's just disappointed that I didn't finish my education the way he'd envisioned. He wants me to go to University," she mumbled.

"You can still do it and raise a family! It's called online courses!" John exclaimed.

"I know, John. I've already explained that to him. He thinks its better if I actually attend the school because of my trouble with my online schooling in high school. I was very lucky to graduate."

"Well there's no other way to get it done, you can't leave Matt, especially when I'm on the road as much s I am," John sighed.

"That's what I said and then he started going of about me being a Diva. He told me it was a bad idea because it would restrict my time with Matt even more. To which I strongly agree," Mel added and John frowned.

"But Trish and Ashley love him! They'll do anything to look after Matt. All you have to do is ask and they'll come running. If you have a match just as k one of them to look after him while your gone, win the match and come back!"

Mel turned away form him and shook her head, "It's not that simple. I really don't want to be involved with those women, not that I'm saying they're bad or anything, I just don't think I'd fit in with them. And they have a much busier schedule than the men, all with photo shoots and lingerie videos, it's just not what I see myself doing career wise."

John seemed to give up pressing the subject and he sat up, "Fine, do what you want. I'll tell Devon you don't want training anymore while I'm at it."

Mel shot up and glared at him, "Why do you have to be like this? Just because I don't want to do one thing you have to take away everything! I'll have you know that I value my family higher than anything in this world, so don't get all moody on me because I don't want to abandon our son!"

John looked stunned but kept his mouth shut. He watched Mel turn away from him again and lay back down, her back to him. He swallowed the guilty lump in his throat, knowing he did not mean what he had said and left the room, closing the door with a snap behind him.

Mel chucked a shoe at the door as it closed and growled profanities under her breath as John walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Although Mel did not show that she and John had argued, she was wise in making sure she was never alone in a room when he was around. Her parents could also sense the tension in the room whenever the two were together and it worried them.

"Melanie, could I have a word?" Linda asked a few days later as Mel silently chopped onions as she made dinner, she was carefully ignoring John as he watched her from his seat at the table.

"Sure," she nodded, dropping the knife in the sink and following her mother from the room, being careful to glare at John as she left.

Linda led her eldest daughter down the hall to the living room and Mel plopped onto the couch, her long hair falling in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Mel asked, running her fingers through her hair as her mother sat down on the loveseat across from her.

"Have you and John been arguing? There is so much tension between the two of you I could cut it with a knife," she said, concern all over her face.

"Mum, it's nothing, I swear," Mel insisted, not wanting to discuss the ongoing argument.

"Melanie Rae, tell me what you two are arguing about. I've been married to your father for almost thirty some years, I think I know an argument when I see one!" Linda ordered and Mel sighed.

"It's just, he wants me to be a Diva and I really don't think it's right for me. I can't see myself doing the things those women do. I know I can wrestle, and I love to do it, but all the other things they do repulse me," Mel explained.

Linda nodded in understanding, "Have you explained this to him?"

"I've tried, Mum, but he doesn't want to listen! I've told him a thousand times I don't want to leave Matt like that. He has an answer for every reason and I'm fed up with arguing with him!"

"What are his reasons for wanting you to be a Diva? If there is a solution maybe he's just trying to explain to you what it is," Linda pointed out and Mel sighed again.

"I have no idea why he's bent on me being a Diva, all I know is that I don't wish to pursue that career. I want to finish my education and raise my son," Mel said finally and Linda nodded, not wanting to argue with her daughter.

Mel took her mother's silence as the ending in the conversation and she got to her feet, returning to the kitchen to finish making dinner. John was still sitting at the table playing with Matt, who was fiddling with a handful of Cheerios and laughing at the faces he was making.

"What did your mom want?" John muttered as Mel picked up her knife and returned to chopping onions.

"Why would you care," she snapped, not looking at him.

"Come on, Mel, I didn't mean anything like that," John said wearily. "I was just being irritable; you know I'd never want you to abandon our own son."

Mel glared at him and ignored him, placing the chopped onions in the pot on the stove. Linda returned to the kitchen and she glanced at John, seeing the irritation on his face and she took a seat across form him. Matt started throwing Cheerios at the back of his mother's head to lighten the mood.

"Matthew Cena, please stop," Mel pleaded, blinking as a Cheerio hit her between the eyes.

John had to fight a laugh at the annoyed look on his wife's face. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her temper in check. Matt hit her in the face with another Cheerio and John bust out laughing. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at her husband before wiping the slobbery Cheerio from her cheek.

Matt giggled and chucked a Cheerio at John, who instantly quieted. This time Mel had to fight a satisfied smirk until John grabbed the box and started tossing them at his son.

"You are such a child!" Mel shook her head and took the box from him.

He laughed and chucked one of the pieces of cereal at her. Mel shoved her hand in the box and tossed a handful into his face and Linda had to hide her laughter at the fighting family.

"Okay, enough, stop it!" John laughed as Mel threw another handful of Cheerios in his face.

Mel paused, fighting the urge to kiss him. He looked so adorable with Cheerios in his hair, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. John saw the longing look in his wife's eyes and he got to his feet.

"I think we need to talk," he muttered and Mel nodded, setting the Cheerios on top of the refrigerator.

Linda grabbed a dustpan and brush, still chortling over her daughter's behavior. Mel thanked her mother and followed John from the room. He led her up to their bedroom, closing the door with a snap behind her.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for what I said, Mel. You know I can't stand it when you don't talk to me," John broke the silence of the room.

Mel sighed, flopping onto the bed, "I know."

"Then why are you still mad at me? You haven't spoken to me for almost a week!"

"I was waiting for you to apologize is all," she shrugged, her dark eyes watching him as he started pacing.

"What about this Diva crap? We have to come to a compromise, I hate arguing about it," John continued.

"Well, it depends, I can be a Diva and not do all the lingerie posh that they do and still have plenty of time with my son, or I can not be a Diva, finish my education and raise my son," she said flatly.

John perked at this and he took a seat on the edge of the bed. Mel moved up behind him, draping her arms over his shoulders. He sighed, resting his head back on her shoulder and Mel looked expectantly down at him, again fighting the strong urge to kiss him.

"Let me talk to Vince, I know there is a way to work this out, hun. He wants you on the roster so bad; I know he'll be willing to adjust your contract."

"Alright then," she nodded and John sat up. "Now that that is taken care of, I have to finish dinner and help Mum clean up our little mess."

Mel hopped off the bed and went to move past him to the door but John grabbed her around the waist, pulling her onto his lap. She squealed at the sudden action and looked up at him.

"What was that for?" she pouted and John laughed.

"I just love hearing you squeal," he grinned and she shook her head. She cupped his cheek in her hand and pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately.

John's smile widened and he pulled Mel closer, his hands moving under her tank top and softly caressing her back as they kissed. She let out a small gasp when he did this and pulled away. John frowned and pouted.

"What did you do that for?"

"I have to make dinner!" Mel sang, once again hopping of his lap . She made her way to the door, flicking her long hair from her face and flung it open.

John followed her back to the kitchen where Linda was stirring the stew Mel had been making and talking to Roy, who had just returned from a long day of golfing. Matt was now calmly eating another batch of Cheerios and watching Roy fiddle with his gloves.

"Ah, Melaniw, there you are!" he smiled when his daughter entered the room.

"Hi Dad," she smiled. "Mum, you really don't have to do that," she added, taking her mother's place at the stove.

Linda stood beside her daughter and leaned closer, "Did you two finally work out your problem?"

Mel rolled her eyes and nodded, "We came to a compromise, but I'm still not really thrilled about it. I guess it just depends on what John can get out of Vince."

"So you are going to be a Diva, than?" her mother questioned.

"Only if I get a good deal from Vince. Everything is riding on Mr. McMahon at the moment."

Linda nodded and took a seat next to Roy, who was talking to John about baseball. She ignored the conversation and started playing with her grandson, teasing him with the Cheerios.

A half hour later Mel called dinner and she slumped into one of the open seats at the table, looking exhausted. John took not of her state and nudged her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just a little tired," she sighed. "Eat, don't worry about me."

John nodded and returned to his food. Mel noticed Matt looking at her and she got to her feet, moving to a cabinet and pulling out a small bottle of baby food. She heated it up and grabbed a spoon for him. Matt smiled at the site of food and Mel pulled her chair over to him and popped the jar open.

"You're hungry huh?" she cooed, spoon feeding the baby as he made faces, the mush leaking from the corners of his mouth.

"Mel, you're making faces again," John pointed out and she stuck her tongue out at him, continuing to feed her son.

When Matt was finished, his eyes drooping with sleep, Mel cleaned him up and pulled him out of his highchair. John was watching Mel with a longing gaze as she flicked her hair from her face again. Roy and Linda excused themselves from the table and Linda started to clean up dinner.

Mel thanked her mother once again and carried her sleepy son to his bedroom to change him and get him ready for bed. John followed, leaning on the doorframe as she changed his diaper and pulled out a pair of pajamas for him. By the time this was done Matt was already snoring. Mel smiled and placed the sleeping boy in his crib and turned to leave the room. She jumped when she saw John.

"Don't do that! You startled me," she smiled.

John grinned and pulled his wife into his arms. She closed the door of Matt's room, slipping the baby monitor into her back pocket. John led Mel to their bedroom, taking the monitor from her pocket and placing it on the dresser.

"John, what are you doing?" Mel asked quietly as he pulled her onto the bed.

"Just spending some long desired time with my beautiful wife," he shrugged, pulling her on top of him.

Mel laughed and kissed him, "Is that so? Well, I can't really do much, my parents are still here remember."

"When are they leaving, by the way?" he asked huskily.

"Tomorrow," she smiled.

"Good, I don't think I can do this much longer. I mean, Bella I can handle, she's been good, spending half her time in the pool. But I can't stand your dad always watching me. Today was nice, he was gone all day golfing. I didn't have to worry about his piercing stare every time I looked at you. I like your mom though. She's much more…supportive."

Mel laughed, "Yes, I know. They'll be gone tomorrow afternoon; Bella has to go back to school."

"We can worry about that tomorrow, then. Right now, all I'm worried about is you," John smiled and trapped a laughing Mel beneath him, his first stop being a long wanted attack on her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Alright, Vince has decided to set up a meeting with you later tonight to discuss contract issues, Matt is going to be with Ashley and Trish while you're there because I'll be in the ring," John explained to Mel as they strode toward his locker room.

Mel was bouncing Matt on her hip as he tugged at her hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. She nodded as they approached the door and John swung it open, stepping aside for his wife to step in the room first.

"Okay, but am I fighting tonight or am I just or am I just signing a contract?" she asked, placing Matt in the portable playpen in the corner.

"You'll have to ask Vince," John shrugged, pulling off the white t-shirt he was wearing and pulling on his black 'CG Assault Battalion' shirt.

Mel sighed and dropped her duffle bag next to the playpen and pulled out her outfit for the night. She shuffled half heartedly into the bathroom and changed into a white belly shirt with 'Miss Bitch' across it in black writing and black low risers. She then pulled on her black and white Converses and fixed the ponytail her hair was in.

"I look fine I guess," she muttered, finishing the look with small skull earrings.

She shrugged and stepped from the bathroom. John whistled and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Somebody looks smokin'," he smiled, folding her in his arms and kissing her neck.

"John, stop," she whispered and pushed him away. He laughed and draped the WWE title over his shoulder.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you be for now, but when you get back it's on," he winked and Mel blushed.

"Will you just go say your piece!" she pushed him toward the locker room door.

"I'm going!" he chuckled and walked from the room.

Mel shook her head and flicked on the monitor in the room. Randy was in the ring looking pissed, he was the new number one contender to John's title, and John was making his way to the ring, looking equally as angry.

"This is so stupid," Mel mumbled and turned to see Matt, looking fixedly at the TV, his eyes following his father as he paced the ring in front of Randy. She shook her head and pulled out her cell phone, text messaging Trish and Ashley and asking them if they could come look after Matt earlier.

A few seconds later the two women bounded into to locker room, both clutching their cell phones and looking excited.

"We got your text, and we'd love to look after him now," Trish smiled.

"Great, I'm going to try and meet with Vince earlier, I want to get this over with," Mel sighed.

"We got your back, Mel," Ashley assured her. "We'll be here for ya if you need us."

"Thanks guys, this really means a lot," Mel smiled and kissed her son goodbye before making her way out of the locker room and down the hall.

She found Mr. McMahon's office quicker than expected and was tempted to just turn back and forget the meeting altogether. She was stopped from doing this, though, when the door swung open to reveal the Chairman and his son talking. He stopped when he saw Mel and smiled.

"Melanie, so nice to finally meet you," he greeted, holding out a hand as his eyes roamed over her figure.

"Good evening Mr. McMahon," she nodded politely, shaking his hand firmly.

"Meet my son, Shane," he motioned toward Shane and the two shook hands as well.

"I was hoping we could meet earlier, I have my son with me and I wanted to get this done as fast as possible," she explained quickly.

"Where is the little guy, I've only seen pictures from Mr. Cena," Vince asked and Mel smiled.

"He's actually back in the locker room with Trish and Ashley, you can stop by whenever you have a chance," Mel suggested and he nodded.

"Very well, come in and take a seat, I have the paperwork right here," he muttered, moving aside to let her into the office.

Mel glanced at Shane before striding into the intricately decorated space. The walls were decorated with framed movie posters of The Marine and See No Evil along with a picture of Mick Foley kissing his ass as well as Shawn Michaels. She took a seat on one of the leather couches pushed against the wall and Vince and Shane took a seat across form her.

"Now, I understand there are a few queries you have about your contract?" McMahon asked, pulling out the packet of papers and flicking through them, her name was on the cover along with the Monday Night Raw logo.

"Yes, I know all the things the Diva's do and I don't highly approve of them," Mel started. "I love wrestling, and I will most willingly do that, but the lingerie videos and posing for Playboy is something I refuse to do."

Vince nodded and considered, reading over her contract, "You also request less demanding hours in order to spend more time with your son?"

"Yes, that is something I need," Mel nodded.

"How about this, you wrestle, of course, but instead of having to do the things you disapprove of, you only participate in the WWE hosted photo shoots, alright? No lingerie videos or Playboy stints. All you have to do is promotional photo shoots and WWE Magazine shoots, alright?" he compromised hopefully.

"And no sissy Bra and Panties matches either, I refuse to participate in those as well," Mel added flatly.

"Fine," Vince growled, looking disappointed.

Mel nodded and Vince made the revisions to the contract. He then handed the papers to her and she flicked through them, reading the revisions. She nodded and took the pen Shane handed her. She went to sign, the pen lingering over the dotted line. She could feel both Vince and Shane's eyes on her.

"I just have one more question," she looked up and both men's faces fell. "Do I get a title shot?"

"It should say it on page two," Vince nodded. "You get one title shot and you have the right to rematch clause as well."

Mel nodded, seeing the print explaining her rematch and title shot, "Okay, now I'm good," and she signed her name on the specified spot.

Vince beamed at her as she finished and took the pen and contract back from her. She sighed, looking satisfied as well and she got to her feet.

"Are you up for some action to night?" Shane asked as he watched Mel move toward the door.

She stopped and turned, "Are you serious? Don't you normally build up to this stuff?"

"Generally, yes, but we've wanted you on the roster since you first started dating Mr. Cena," Vince said, "And you've already appeared on Raw quite a few times, so the people already know who you are. You just need entrance music and a video, which we can put together in a half hour."

Mel looked stunned and considered, "What do you want me to do?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ten minutes later Mel was in a private locker room as they filmed her for clips for her entrance video. John was leaning on the wall just behind the lights, watching her as she went through different poses and outfits.

"John, we need you for a couple shots," the main photographer called and he sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" he grumbled and strode over to Mel.

"First off, take the shirt off," the photographer called and John pulled his shirt over his head and threw it. "Very good, now kiss her."

Mel laughed and John pulled his wife into his arms, making sure the silver band on his finger caught the light as they continued filming. Mel placed her left hand on his shoulder as the camera passed and the matching silver and emerald band sparkled as the lights caught it.

As soon as they finished filming both of them left the room in a rush and John led her to the DJ booth to pick out her theme song. She paged through the endless supply of music, not knowing what to pick. She finally decided on 'Pay the Price' by Eric & the Hostiles. John shook his head at her choice of music and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I like the song, hop off," she pouted and John laughed.

"Whatever, lets go get ready for your in ring debut, come on," he took her hand and the returned to his locker room so she could get her blood pumping with the punching bag he had in the back.

Mel instantly pulled got taped up and started throwing punches at the bag. Devon had started training her in Kick Boxing so she started kicking and punching the bag as John and Matt watched. Trish and Ashley left to get ready for their own matches so Mel could focus.

There was a knock on the room door twenty minutes later and John opened it to reveal one of the cameramen, donning a laptop, "I'm here to see Melanie. I want to show her the entrance video," he said nervously.

John nodded and turned to Mel, who was distracted as she beat up the punching bag, "Mel! Come here!"

"Huh?" she stopped, almost falling over, and made her way toward the two men.

"Melanie, I just wanted you to take a look at the finished video," the man explained, holding out the laptop for her.

Mel clicked the play button and watched the video, analyzing her and John's appearance as different takes of them posing and clips from her previous feats in the WWE flashed on the screen. All in all she was satisfied and she looked up at John for confirmation.

"It's good, I like it," he nodded and Mel beamed.

"It's perfect," she nodded, handing the computer back to the hand.

"I'll go let them know, your match is scheduled right before John's they'll have the final product with your music by then."

Mel nodded and the hand rushed away. She closed the door and wiped at a bead of sweat making its way down her forehead. She looked up at John and he grinned.

"He failed to mention who you're facing," he muttered.

"Doesn't matter, I'm prepared for anything, I've been wrestling long enough to know what I'm doing," she shrugged and pulled Matt into her arms as he whined for attention. "You get to see mummy's first match, Little Matthew."

The boy smiled and tugged at a strand of loose hair in Mel's face.

"Yes, and you still enjoy yanking my hair, here, go to your father," she cooed, handing him over to John.

Matt frowned and pouted at his mother, making her laugh. John pouted at her too and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, give him to me," she held out her arms and John handed the boy back to her before kissing her and flopping onto the couch.

"Guess who I get to fight tonight?" he bragged, looking up at Mel as she bounced Matt on her hip.

"Who?"

"My old friend Edge," he said sarcastically.

"Again? You two have such a long history, soon he'll be back on your ass for the title again. Why not Randy?"

"Because our match for the title is for Wrestlemania," he advised her.

Mel nodded and glanced at the time. She placed Matt in his playpen and glanced at her appearance in the mirror. John watched her and smiled, seeing the color rise in her face as her nerves picked up. He was suddenly distracted by the entrance music coming from the TV and he frowned.

"You're fighting Lita," he muttered.

"Shit," Mel growled, glancing at the TV as she and Edge made their way to the ring holding hands, Lita clutching the Women's Championship. "Is it for the title?"

"Hang on," John shushed her and watched as Lita grabbed a mic and raised it to her lips.

"Alright, I've held this title for almost seven months. This just proves that I can beat any Diva in the locker room. I'll take on anyone, right here, right now, for this," she held up the belt.

She looked expectantly at the TitanTron and Mel suddenly realized that was her cue. She swallowed hard and moved toward the door. John got to his feet and pulled open the door, clutching his own Championship.

"I'm coming with you," he muttered gravely.

"But, John—Matt," she stuttered.

"It's okay I got him!" Ashley rushed toward them. "Go Mel! Go!"

She nodded and John took her hand, rushing toward the curtain as her music blasted and her brand new entrance video started up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The roar of the crowd greeted Mel's ears first as she and John made their way down the ramp. She clutched his hand tightly as her nerves spiked and he led her up the steel steps and into the ring.

Lita was looking at Mel with curiosity and anger as Mel grabbed a mic of her own and raised it to her lips, John standing behind her, his hands resting lightly on her hips.

"Hello again, Lita," Mel smiled sarcastically. "It's been a while."

"What are you doing here? You're not a Diva!" Lita demanded heatedly,

"Ah. ah, ah!" Mel interrupted her, "Actually I am, and I heard this little challenge of your just after I signed my contract and I figured, what the hey, I might as well go for it," she smiled.

Lita looked stunned, her eyes moving to Edge, who looked equally annoyed. Mel raised her eyebrows at the pair and grinned even wider as she watched the color drain from Lita's face.

"I see you haven't forgotten out last little encounter," Mel taunted, "Remember New Year's Revolution? Hmm?"

The red head shook her head vigorously and Mel turned to the TitanTron. The footage began to play of Mel rushing down the ramp at New Year's Revolution '06 and clotheslining her. The crowd went nuts at this and Mel watched Lita start to pace back and forth. John chuckled behind her, his hands griping her waist a little tighter.

"Now, I know then you couldn't touch me because I was pregnant, but I know now that you really want to get me back for that small mishap, don't you?"

"You're damn right!" Lita yelled into her mic.

"Alright, then, let's get a ref out here and ring the bell!" Mel dropped her mic as a ref rushed down the ramp.

John and Edge climbed out of the ring and the ref held up the Women's title. Mel did not take her eyes off Lita as the ref motioned for the bell to ring. As soon as it did Mel locked up with Lita in the middle of the ring.

Lita growled and Mel elbowed her in the face, forcing her to stumble into the corner. Mel smiled and rammed her leg into her stomach, making Lita fall forward, clutching her stomach.

"Come on, Lita, give me all you've got!" Mel taunted, pulling the red head to her feet and hitting a Sidewalk Slam.

John pounded the canvas outside the ring in support of his wife, his eyes on Edge as he paced the opposite side looking irate. While the two men glared at each other, Mel was quickly gaining the upper hand inside the ring with continuous chops to Lita's chest.

Mel got Lita backed into the corner once again and licked her hand, taking a leaf out of Trish's book. She slapped Lita hard and she stumbled forward to the crowds mixed reactions. Mel flicked a strand of hair from her face and went right after Lita, ramming her head into the ring post. John clapped beside her as she continued her assault. That's when Edge decided to step in.

As Mel and the ref were distracted with a slowly waning Lita, Edge slithered into the ring, holding the Women's championship. John just happened to notice and he sprang into the ring as well, tackling Edge and punching him before pulling him back out of the ring.

Mel pulled Lita out of the corner as John rolled back out of the ring and she jumped, hitting Lita with a standing hurricanrana. Unknown to her, the Women's Championship was still in the ring and Lita grabbed it as she pretended to recover. As Mel waited, her attention on a fighting Edge and John, Lita slowly got to her feet. As soon as Mel turned back to Lita she smacked Mel in the head with the title and threw it from the ring before the ref could notice.

Mel toppled to the canvas, sprawled out, her eyes glazed. Lita went for the cover and Mel suddenly realized what was going on. She mustered all the strength she had and lifted her shoulder off of the mat, just before the ref hit for three. Lita yelled out angrily when the ref signaled for two and pulled a woozy Mel to her feet. Mel stumbled and leaned against the ropes as Lita went of a clothesline.

Just as she rushed forward, Mel ducked, throwing Lita off balance. She snuck up behind her and pulled the back of her jeans, making her stumble and rolled her up. Lita fought and kicked out after one and it was now Mel's turn to growl. She decided to call for desperate measures and she hit Lita with a DDT to tire her out. Mel then crouched in the corner of the ring, making sure Edge was watching as Lita struggled to her feet.

At the last second Mel sprang out of the corner and speared Lita so hard she practically folded in half. Edge looked wide eyed at Mel, who glared at him as she covered his girlfriend. The crowd was in a frenzy behind him as the ref began the count.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Mel smirked and shoved Lita aside, her eyes still locked with Edge's. She held her new title high as the ref grabbed her wrist and held her arm up. John rushed into the ring and pulled his wife into a hug, her arm still holding the title high.

Mel could hear JR over the screaming crowd commenting on her performance.

"This woman has just gone down in history, King! She wins the Women's Championship her debut match, what show tonight, ladies and gentlemen, what a show!"

Mel grinned as Edge helped Lita from the ring and John's music started playing to signify the beginning of his own match. Mel climbed from the ring as well and moved over to the announce table and took a seat next to King.

"Hello, fellahs!" she smiled, resting her new Title across her lap.

"Miss Melanie! Welcome, you put up an amazing display for your first match I must say!" King laughed, eyeing her figure.

"Thank you, King," Mel grinned. "JR how you doing?"

"I'm doing good, Melanie, congratulations on your win," JR nodded and the three stopped talking so Lillian could announce John and Edge. As soon as she was finished the two men locked up in the ring and JR rocketed into his usual commenting on each man's wrestling style.

"Now, Mel, I understand you had left the WWE for a time to have a child, how is the little guy?" JR asked, breaking the flow of commentary.

"Oh, he's great! He's actually watching in the back right now with Trish. You should see him, he looks exactly like his father, who is currently in the ring right now…" Mel hinted. "But yes I left the WWE for a time to have my son and stay with him for a while before we got back on the road. I think I made a wise choice, seeing as I'm now back to full health, I have a contract and a wonderful family!"

"I'm happy for you, I hope you know you are one of the first women to win the Women's Championship on her debut match. You are going to the history books there, Melanie," King out in and Mel smiled.

"I know, and I couldn't be happier. I'm so proud and I hope to hold this title for a long time. I know I can be a great champion and I won't let anyone down!"

The two men laughed ad turned their attention back to the match, Mel putting in her two cents whenever she saw fit, mostly commenting on John's technique. She spoke with a thrill in her voice as John hit his signature Five- Knuckle Shuffle and cheered as he put on his submission hold, the STFU.

"Go John! Make him tap!" Mel cheered, the crowd around her going crazy as Edge went to tap.

Mel noticed Lita climb onto the ring apron and she jump up form her seat, "Excuse me, fellahs I have some trash to take out," she said politely before charging Lita and yanking her feet out from underneath her, making her smack her chin on the side of the ring just as Edge tapped out.

As soon as the match was over John grabbed his belt and Mel's hand and the two headed up the ramp, both holding their titles high. Mel could not stop beaming as they returned to the back where she was met by just about half the roster, all clapping happily.

"Congratulations, Mel!" Ashley and Trish rushed over and hugged her.

Randy appeared, holding a giggling Matt and he pulled her into a hug. Matt yanked at Mel's ponytail and she laughed, taking the baby from Randy.

"You saw Mommy win, didn't you?" she cooed, rubbing her nose against Matt's.

The boy laughed and Mel turned to John, who was looking into space. She nudged him and he started, looking down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked before seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Hey, Trish! Can you watch Matt for the night? Mel and I have some celebrating to do."

Trish laughed and nodded, taking Matt into her arms. Ashley rushed over and started making faces at the boy and the two moved off to go get his stuff.

"Randy, you up for hitting the club?" Mel turned to him.

"Yeah, sure, Ryann's flying in tonight from her training session. I'll meet you at the club after I pick her up, alright?"

"Perfect!" Mel beamed and she grabbed John's hand. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a few things to take care of before we leave."

Randy laughed as Mel dragged John away. She eagerly yanked him to the nearest janitor's closet and pulled him in, kissing him hard. John smiled against her lips and pulled away.

"Mel, a broom closet? Are you serious?"

"It was the closest thing, shut up," she breathed and kissed him again.

This time John did not pull away and he ran his fingers over her tanned and exposed stomach and back. She moaned and pressed herself closer as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. The two were interrupted at the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door and they broke apart, keeping silent as they waited for the footsteps to fade away. When they did, Mel looked up at John and smiled.

"Well, that was fun, but we should probably get back to the locker room. I need a shower," she breathed and John agreed.

The two stealthily left the closet and hurried to the locker room, that was already empty of matt's things. Mel made sure Trish had grabbed everything before taking her turn in the bathroom. She quickly hopped in the shower and changed into a pair of olive cargo pants and a tight black belly tank, she figured she should used to the Diva's style on a regular basis, so she chose more revealing clothes than normal.

"You look hot," John smiled when she stepped from the bathroom.

"Thanks," she beamed grabbing her duffle bag. "I try."

John chuckled and the two left the arena hand in hand. They quickly dropped their stuff off at the hotel, so Mel could check on Matt and Trish before rushing off again to meet Randy and Ryann for a night on the town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Mel stumbled into the bedroom she shared with John, a goofy grin plastered on her face. He followed soon after, giggling excitedly. Mel had the front of his shirt and she dragged him to the bed, toppling backwards onto it. John pinned her beneath him, pressing his lips to hers. _

"_John, wait, shh," Mel stopped him, drawing away. She could hear his breathing slow as she listened intently for her son. _

_Mel had just put Matt to bed when John came home and they wanted to take advantage of the childless time. _

_John started to slowly kiss her neck, which distracted her attention. She leaned into the feel of his tongue warm on her neck and smiled, straining to listen for Matt. When she couldn't hear anything she gave up and let John move his kisses back to her lips. _

_The two ere interrupted at the shrill sound of Matt's cry. Mel sighed, and John rolled off of her, looking disappointed. She hopped off the bed, only to trip over her Women's Championship case that was on the floor and she growled, adjusting her ruffled tank top and fixing her pony tail. _

_Matt's cries became louder as Mel approached his room and she peeked into the dark room and froze. Someone was leaning over the crib and she could see her son's feet kicking. A hand muffled the gasp that escaped her lips and she looked up to see John. He pressed a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet and he let his hand fall from her mouth. _

"_No, John," Mel whispered but he glared her into silence, inching into the room and flicking on the light. _

_The figure stopped and spun around and Mel let out a shriek and stumbled away from the door. The man's knarled face twisted into a grin when he saw Mel, his cold, beetle black eyes on John. _

"_Who are you and why the fuck are you in my house?" John demanded, his blue eyes searching the man for weapons. _

"_John, call the police, now," Mel gasped from where she had stumbled to the floor outside the room. _

"_Mel, who is this?" John demanded. _

"_Michael's brother." _

"MEL! Wake up!" John yelled, shaking Mel awake.

Her eyes snapped open and she shrieked as the affects of the dream wore off. She was covered in sweat, her heart racing. She fell backwards out of the bed and scrambled across the bedroom away from John.

"No, no, no, no," she kept whispering her eyes wide with fear.

"Mel, are you alright?" John asked softly from the bed, his eyes a pleading blue.

She did not reply, instead fumbling to her feet and rushing from the room. She frantically made her way down the hall to her son's bedroom and flung the door open. The room was dark and empty, her son snoring in his crib. Mel sank to the floor and burst into scared tears, her emotions running haywire.

The family had returned to Florida for their time off before John went back on the road again. He had to leave Friday, while Mel was not due back until Monday to tape Raw.

Footsteps brought Mel out of her scared and jumbled thoughts and she jumped. John had followed her out of their bedroom and down the hall.

"Mel, did you have another nightmare?" he asked softly taking a step closer to her.

"Don't," she sobbed, thrusting her hand out to keep him away from her.

"Mel, what's wrong?" John persisted.

"I said stop!" she screamed.

John looked frantically about him, not sure what to do. He watched his wife curl up on the floor, her shoulders shaking with fear. He slowly advanced toward her as her back was turned. He wrapped his arms consolingly around her as she cried.

"Mel, I need to know what's wrong," he whispered into her hair, breathing in it's peach scent.

She seemed to relax in his embrace, finally accepting that the dream was not real. Her tears slowed to a slight simper and she tried to take a deep breath.

"Honey, what's wrong?" John asked again, a bit firmer than before.

Mel closed her eyes, trying to organize her thoughts and she opened her mouth, choosing her words carefully, "He tried to hurt Matt," she whispered.

"Who?"

Mel shook her head, not wanting to say, her lip trembling.

"Mel, I need to know who," John pressed.

"No."

John sighed in frustration, "You need to talk to someone, Melanie. It won't come back if you'll just talk about it."

"NO!" she insisted, more tears streaming down her face.

"It's Michael, isn't it?" he persisted, knowing he was bound to break her.

She stiffened in his embrace and she turned her head slightly, "Not exactly."

John let out an exasperated sigh and pulled his wife to her feet. She swayed for a moment but stood her ground, not moving from her son's doorway.

"This isn't funny."

"I'm not leaving him alone," Mel whispered, leaning unsteadily against the wall.

"Please tell me what you saw, Mel," John begged, his eyes pleading desperately.

Her lip trembled again and sniffed, "Michael's brother, he—" was all she could say before she broke down again.

John looked stunned, "Michael's what?"

"Brother," Mel whispered.

John shook his head, cradling Mel in his arms. He closed Matt's door and led her back to their bedroom, leaving the door ajar. He helped Mel climb back into bed and he folded her trembling form in his arms.

"It was so real," she whispered and John shushed her.

"What brought this dream in the first place?" he asked steadlily, trying to control his quickened breathing.

"I don't know, one minute I was dreaming about you the next there he was," Mel explained in a weak whisper. "It was so real."

John rocked Mel in his arms for the good part of an hour before she finally drifted back to sleep. As soon as her breathing became even and steady he drew the covers back over them and wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her back to his chest. He held her until he fell back to sleep himself, his protective embrace calming Mel in her slumber.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Michael's brother?"

"Yep."

"Who the hell is Michael's bother?" Randy demanded that Monday as he, Mel and John sat in John's locker room before the show, Matt was playing quietly behind them in his pen.

"His name is Edmund," Mel muttered, stroking her Championship belt, which she would be defending later in the night.

"How do you even know Michael has a brother?" Randy demanded, still looking stunned.

"I never actually met him, but Michael showed me his picture when we were friends," Mel explained in a monotone, her face blank. "He told me Edmund was his older brother, and that he was very homicidal."

"Seems to run in the family," John muttered and Randy snorted.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, guys, I have a title to defend," Mel sighed and got to her feet.

"I don't know why they're making you defend it tonight, they should just give you a match at Wrestlemania in two weeks," John sighed, resting his hands behind his head and watching Mel as she moved about the room to get ready.

"Vince is just busting my chops," Mel sighed distractedly, grabbing her outfit for the night and moving into the bathroom.

"Poor kid, all this bullshit on her plate and she's only nineteen," Randy shook his head.

"I know," John sighed, "Life's a bitch."

"I heard that!" Mel called from the bathroom and the two men laughed. Matt shrieked happily from his play pen and John turned to see him playing with the boat he'd giving him from the honeymoon.

Mel stepped out a few minutes later clad in her new ring attire, a tight black sleeveless top with lacing up the middle and baggy olive cargo pants. Her wrists donned sweatbands like John's except hers sported a white skull and her sneakers were black Vans.

"Mel, you gotta do something with your hair," Randy pointed out, her hair was still up in a mop on the to of her head, which she'd taken to doing so Matt would pull it.

She nodded distractedly as John admired her top, his eyes resting on her chest, for the top revealed a large amount of cleavage. She decided to just leave it in a ponytail instead of do anything with it and turned to Randy.

"Happy?"

"Yes, you look gorgeous," John nodded and Randy shook his head.

"Nah, still needs something," Randy mumbled and Mel smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"I don't need anything, Randall. Where's Ryann anyway?"

"Hanging with Rainbow Bright and Carlito," Randy shrugged and Mel sighed.

"Will you please stop calling Jeff that?"

"Nope."

Mel huffed in annoyance and dropped the subject. Her mind instantly reverted back to her haunting dream as the silence crept into the room so she decided to busy herself with finding Ryann to distract her mind. She grabbed her championship and flung it over her shoulder.

"I'll be back," she mumbled and left the room before John could say anything and made her way distractedly down the hall toward Jeff Hardy's locker room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Walkin' through the flames of hell that the fires burn_

_Caught shakin' hands with the devil, who's never learned_

_Betrayed by the darkness and burned by the light _

_The cowards and demons all hide like they'd spoken' of lies_

_I will make you pay for lies; I will make you pay the price._

_I know the day is gonna come to see this devil die_

_Come see this devil die…._

Mel strode out onto the ramp to the blaring guitar of her theme song, her Women's Championship title held high. Her dark eyes were focused on the ring where Lita paced, her face set in gaining her title back. Mel smiled at the roar she was receiving from the crowd before charging down the ramp, all thoughts pushed from her distracted mind.

The two women glared each other down in the ring and the ref raised his hand for the match to begin when a voice broke out over the loud speakers.

"Hold on ladies, stop fighting!"

Both Mel and Lita froze and turned to the TitanTron. Mr. McMahon was smiling down at them, his eyes alight with amusement.

"Instead of this being a title match, I've decided to turn it into a Mixed Gender Tag Match, since Lita already has a partner, I decided to just make it fair," Vince chuckled and the crowd booed. "But don't worry, you will get that title match at Wrestlemania 23, oh yes. But tonight it will be Edge and Lita versus the team of the Women's Champion Melanie and her partner, and Edge's sworn enemy at the moment, Jeff Hardy!"

The lights dimmed an Mel laughed at her luck. She could see Edge cursing under his breath as Jeff made his way to the ring. He pulled Mel into a hug before climbing back onto the apron so she and Lita could start the match.

The two women locked up in the middle, Mel receiving cheers from Jeff as well as the crowd, all of who seemed to be chanting her name or calling Lita a whore. She pushed her opponent to the corner and slammed Lita's head into the post. She waited for her to turn and hit a face plant before pulling her to her feet and sweeping her legs from underneath her so she fell forward on the ropes. Mel strode over to the struggling woman and pressed her foot to the back of her neck like she had done to so many Divas before her.

Jeff laughed as Lita choked and Mel eased up as the ref began the count. The Women's Champion pulled Lita to her feet, and readying herself for a tornado DDT. Lita caught the move before Mel could go through with it, though and countered with a role up. Mel kicked out at two and stumbled to her side of the ring, tapping Jeff in so Lita could tap in Edge.

"Let's go Rainbow!" she laughed as Jeff instantly went into his highflying maneuvers to confuse Edge.

He winked at her before going for a Springboard slam off the middle rope and Mel cheered. The two men proceeded to duke it out as Mel and Lita watched one with worry the other with amusement.

By the time the match had actually ended Jeff and Mel came out victorious, but only because Mel had distracted Edge long enough for Jeff to hit a flying clothesline to get Edge on his back. Mel then grabbed Lita around the waist to keep her from pushing Jeff over as he climbed onto the top turnbuckle and Jeff hit the Swanton Bomb for the win.

"Mel, you seriously need to stop calling me Rainbow," Jeff smiled as the two made their way back to the locker rooms.

"Sorry, John calls you that, its habit," she grinned. "And you have purple hair."

Jeff rolled his eyes and John poked his head out of his locker room to make sure they were coming. Mel kissed him on the cheek for entrance and John opened the door the rest of the way for her to enter.

"I'm not kissing any part of you, Cena," Jeff joked, holding his hands up with disgust.

"Are you sure? You look like you want to pucker up," John chuckled, rubbing his cheek mockingly.

Jeff scoffed and smacked him lightly and John moved away from the door to let him in. Randy and Ryann, who looked slightly upset, soon joined the three. She plopped onto the couch next to Mel as she played with Matt, crossing her arms over her chest moodily.

'What's wrong with you?" Mel asked, barely turning her head to see Ryann's expression.

Jeff leaned over the back of the couch, a goofy grin in place, and pinched Ryann's cheeks, forcing her lips into a smile.

"Smile! You're on Candid Camera!" he laughed, a strand of purple hair falling in his face.

Ryann smacked his hand away, fighting the smile that was twitching at her lips. Jeff stuck his tongue out at her and moved to the playpen where Matt was watching the adults with wide eyes. Mel shook her head at him and returned her attention to her best friend.

"Well, what's wrong?" she pressed, running her hands through her ponytail.

"Nothing," Ryann lied, her blue eyes on her hands, avoiding Mel's gaze.

"Ryann, don't start this with me. You know I can spot a lie a mile away, tell me what's wrong," Mel scolded, her tone void of laughter.

Ryann sighed and turned to Mel, "It's just, what if your dream really was real? What if that actually happened, or will happen? What would you do, Mel?"

"I know, Ry, I've asked those same questions," Mel frowned, her dark eyes moving over John who looked subdued in the corner as he listened. "I don't know what would happen and I have no control over the future. All I can do is wait."

"But you did that last time and John broke two ribs! I can't go through that again, Mel," Ryann muttered, looking away from her.

Randy knelt down in front of his girlfriend, folding her in his arms and kissing the top of her head as Mel thought. She knew Ryann was worried and she wanted to be able to reassure her, but she had no idea what to say. Jeff decided to enlighten the mood of the room just then; poking Matt in his stomach and making him shriek and dissolve into giggles.

Mel came to her senses and stood up from her place next to the couch. She pulled her son into her arms and he instantly tangled his tiny fist in her hair, pulling hard. Mel let out a yell of pain and Jeff snorted, untangling Matt's hand from her hair.

"You cant' do that kid," he cooed, sticking his nose in Matt's face to make him laugh.

"Alright you hold him!" Mel smiled sweetly, thrusting her son into Jeff's arms.

Jeff looked scared as Matt grabbed a lock of purple hair and started chewing on it. The group laughed at Jeff's horrified face and he frowned.

"Not fair, I don't like this," he whined as Matt continued to smack his lips, a thick strand of Jeff's hair in his mouth.

Mel caught her breath from laughing and John checked his watch. He sighed, grabbing his WWE championship and making his way to the door.

"I'll be back in a few, Randy and I have a tag match," he waved.

"Good luck!" Mel smiled, pecking John quickly as the two left the room.

Ryann yawned and stretched, her mood infinitely better than before. She got to her feet and looked around the room absently.

"Hey, Mel, let's go find Trish, I'm bored."

"Okay," Mel shrugged, her eyes on Jeff, who had begun tipping Matt upside down and making him laugh.

"It's alright, I got him," he muttered, noticing her look.

Mel nodded and followed Ryann from the room and down the hall, her Women's title swung over her shoulder. The two found Trish hanging with Paul and Shawn at catering. The three of them munching on snacks and talking about nothing in particular. Ryann instantly pulled Trish away from the two so Mel did not have to speak to Paul; she never really forgave him for going after John's title the previous year.

"What's up Mel, you look distracted?" Trish asked curiously, as the three sat down at one of the tables.

"Nothing, Ryann just wanted to hang out until the men came back from their match," she shrugged distractedly.

Trish narrowed her eyes at Mel, knowing something was bothering her, but she shrugged it off and turned to Ryann. The two automatically rocketed into gossip about various other Superstars and their sex lives.

Mel delved further into her thoughts, the questions Ryann asked earlier resounding in her mind. She did not notice John sneak up on her a few minutes later and he poked her sides, making her shriek and jump half a foot in the air.

"Damn woman, will you relax!" he laughed at her stunned and terrified face.

"Don't do that!" she smiled sheepishly, her chest having as she calmed down.

Ryann and Trish were howling with laughter, both practically rolling on the floor. Randy looked like he was struggling to fight a laugh so Mel poked him hard in the stomach, knowing he'd let out a chuckle. Jeff watched the group with subdued amusement his eyes on Trish as she gained her breath. He took a seat next to Mel and she rested her head on his shoulder comically as Ryann recomposed herself from her raucous laughter.

"So, what are we doing after the show tonight?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"I was thinking of just going back to the hotel, Matt's been going to bed too late and he needs sleep," Mel said, as John took a seat beside Trish.

"Oh, come on, baby, let's go out and do something. I hate going straight back," he whined, making a puppy face at his wife.

"Then you go out, I'll stay with Matt," she shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, I'm exhausted."

"No, Mel, if John goes out, you come too," Ryann insisted, playing with Randy's fingers as they sat together.

"Then who's watching Matt?" Mel asked, looking around at the group.

"I bet I can get Shelly to, she's been dying to see him," John shrugged.

"Shelly?" Mel asked, lifting her head from Jeff's shoulder and staring at her husband, "Who's Shelly?"

"Burchill's girl, she's with ECW, the vampire, Ariel," Jeff explained.

"Oh my god! I love her, She's so cool!" Mel perked instantly. "I've always wanted to meet her anyway, okay, let's see if she's free."

John nodded and Jeff flicked open his cell phone. Mel watched him dial the Vixen's number and waited for their conversation to end.

"She's down with it, she's staying at a motel by the highway, we can just drop the little man off when we leave," Jeff reported, flipping his phone closed.

"That okay with you, Mel?" John asked curiously, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes that's fine," Mel nodded, getting to her feet. "No if you all will excuse me, I have to get changed."

John smiled and watched his wife leave the room. She quickly made her way down the hall and slipped into the locker room. Matt was half asleep, muttering gibberish as he fell into unconsciousness. She smiled down at her son before moving into the bathroom to take a shower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mel bobbed her head to the pounding music of the club, her brown eyes glazed as she stirred her margarita. Her mind was unfocused as the noise around her swelled. She had just met one of ECW's strangest Vixen's and she could not get over how awesome she was. Mel had met Shelly for the first time dropping Matt off at her hotel room, and she instantly took a liking to her. They both had a love for movies and Johnny Depp, not to mention loved to wrestle. Mel also could not get over the fact that she loved Shelly's style.

"Hey babe, you alright?" John broke Mel from her thoughts, making her jump.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she nodded, blinking a few times to refocus her eyes.

John frowned and sat down next to his wife, "You sure? You look distracted."

"John, I'm fine, I was just thinking about how well I get along with Shelly. We have to invite her over more often. I really like her."

John chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He took a sip of his beer and offered her his hand, "Come, let's dance."

"No, please," Mel whined, making puppy eyes at John.

"Melanie, you will dance with me!" he said in a fake French accent making her laugh.

Mel sighed and got to her feet in defeat. John did a little victory dance before sweeping her onto the dance floor with Randy and Ryann. The two instantly began to grind to the music, Mel not knowing what to do. She had not danced in ages and was afraid everyone would laugh at her for her rustiness. John seemed to notice and placed his hands on her hips, guiding her to the flow of the music.

"Go Mel! It's you birthday!" Jeff began chanting as he danced around the group by himself.

"Jeff you seriously need a girlfriend," Ryann laughed from over Randy's shoulder.

He shrugged and continued to mock Mel and John as he bobbed energetically around the four, "I like being single, it's fun."

"No, you need a girl. I hope you know Maria is dying to get with you," Ryann shook her head as Randy started nibbling at her neck.

Jeff scoffed, "She's cute, but she's not realy my type. If Shelly weren't with Burchill, I'd be on that so fast…"

All five of them laughed as the song changed. It just so happened to be a slow song so John spun Mel around for a dance, leaving Jeff to watch them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Poor guy, I feel bad leaving him alone," Mel muttered in John's ear as they danced.

"Don't worry about him, he'll have a girl before Wrestlemania, trust me. He's a pimp," John chuckled, his breath warm on the side of Mel's face.

She smiled and closed her eyes, oblivious to the fact that Jeff was watching the two of them as they danced. She did, however, come up with a miraculous idea as her eyes fell on the one person she'd never would of considered.

"Trish!" she waved happily, seeing her friend drop her bag off at their table.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I got caught in traffic," she smiled, flicking a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"Trish, go dance with Jeff, he needs a partner!" she insisted, waving Trish to where Jeff was leaning against the wall.

The Canadian blonde shrugged and waltzed over to Jeff confidently. The two spoke for less than two minutes before Jeff was leading her onto the floor to dance between the two other couples.

"Problem solved," Mel smiled, making John laugh.

"You have an unusual skill with playing matchmaker," he mumbled into her hair.

"How so?"

"Well you did it for Ryann and Randy too, now look at them," he pointed out.

Mel turned to look at her best friend, who was in the middle of a quick make out session with Randy, and smiled. She hadn't realized how much the two had come to love each other since her whole ordeal with Michael and it made her happy to know that she had helped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Wrestlemania 23 in Motor City seemed to be worlds away to Mel, in fact, it still had not hit her that it was only three days away. During the past few days she had come to make a new friend, Shelly, and accomplish pissing off John enough to make him yell and set up Trish with Jeff.

Now, three days before the big event, Mel sat in her hotel room, her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her, fiddling with her championship belt. Matt was sound asleep in the bedroom, his snores echoing in the quiet room.

John had taken a trip to the gym for a few hours to work off the jitters of the oncoming event. He was scheduled to defend his title against Randy and wanted to be alert for his match.

The quiet of the room was suddenly broken at the shrill ring of Mel's cell phone. She jumped a foot in the air and scrambled across the room to answer it before her son awoke, tip toeing back to her spot to make sure.

"Hello?" she whispered, leaning over the side of the couch to see into the bedroom.

Matt was still sprawled out on the bed, his socks dangling off his feet as he snored. Mel sighed with relief and righted herself.

"Hey, it's Shelly!"

"Oh, hi! What's up?" Mel grinned. "We haven't spoken in ages!"

"I know, and I apologize, it's just, ECW has been all over the place lately and it's been hectic. But we're all together this week! Are you up for a game of poker tonight in my room?"

"Who's coming?"

"Paul, Randy, Trish and Jeff, I think Kelly and a few others, what d'you say?" she asked eagerly.

Mel considered, her eyes moving back to her son, "I dunno, I mean, I need someone to watch matt for the night and I know John is going to want to come too.."

Mel heard Shelly sigh and instantly regretted saying that. She adjusted her legs underneath her and began fiddling with her sock as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Listen, let me talk to John and we'll see what we can do. I'll give you a ring back when I do, how's that?"

"Alright," Shelly agreed. "I'll look forward to you call."

The two women said their goodbyes and Mel flipped her phone closed. She pulled her title onto her lap to shine it for the fifth time when Matt began to fuss in the other room. Mel sighed wearily and got to her feet, placing the title on the table. She slowly shuffled into the bedroom, picking her soon up off the bed and rocking him in her arms.

"You're getting so big," she cooed, rubbing noses with the boy.

Matt cooed loudly and stretched, his little fingers wrapping around a strand of Mel's loose hair. She instantly reacted, pulling the strand of hair from his grip and swinging it over her shoulder. She absently began humming, wandering back into the living room. She placed Matt on the floor to play and flopped onto the couch to watch him.

"Have no fear, Johnny is here!" John burst into the room two minutes later, making both of them jump at his loud appearance.

"Why must you make an entrance every time you enter a room?" Mel asked wearily, looking up at her husband.

"I love you too," he smiled, kissing her quickly before scooping Matt into his arms and making him giggle.

"Look at this, you're almost the size of my knee! This kid grows faster than--!" John started but stopped when he realized what he was about to say.

Mel snorted at the joke he was going to crack and watched with amusement as John began to help his son walk around the room, his hands gripping Matt's arms as they slowly moved around.

"Shelly called," he muttered, not looking up to see Mel's reaction.

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "She called me too."

"'bout poker tonight?" John looked up, his blue eyes filled with excitement.

"Mmhmm," she nodded again, fiddling with a strand of hair.

"Are you going?"

"I don't know, John, that depends if we can get a sitter," Mel replied sarcastically.

"Well sorry," he smiled, imitating a valley girl and snapping his fingers, letting Matt fall back to his knees and crawl back to his toys.

Mel smiled and closed her eyes, "Is Ashley going? Maybe she can watch him…"

"She can't she's going with Matt."

"Maria?"

"With Kenny."

"Are you serious?" Mel sat up, looking shocked.

John nodded and made a goofy face, "Who'd a thunk it? Maria dating a Spirit Squad member."

Mel laughed and pulled him down onto the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder as he massaged her thigh and closed her eyes.

"Can't we just stay in tonight?" she muttered, tracing his forearm.

John groaned and fell back into the cushions, "Why?"

"Because John all we do is go out! Why can't we just stay home for a night. Relax and watch a movie or something."

"How about tomorrow night?" he asked, making puppy eyes at her.

Mel groaned and fell back into the cushions beside him, "You go, I'm staying here."

"Come on, Mel, don't be like this," he whined.

Mel frowned and let out a long sigh, "I can be how I want, and I want to stay home. I have a lot going on after Wrestlemania and I just want to relax."

"Like what?"

"I have photo shoots, John! I have to do that stupid magazine thing too. I have about twenty radio interviews and I have to take care of my son on top of that, I have a lot to do and little time to do it."

"All right, all right, you win, I'll stay in with you tonight, I'll go call Shelly," he sighed, getting up off the couch and digging out his phone.

Mel watch John slump into the bedroom and sighed, rubbing her eyes, "Why did I take this job again? It causes nothing but pain."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So about how if Amy doesn't wear some real clothes I'm going to rip her shirt off," Mel grumbled moodily the night of Wrestlemania 23.

John snorted into his coffee, making her smile, "I would pay you to do that."

"What's that supposed to mean? My boobs aren't good enough for you? Huh?" she demanded in mock anger and jealousy.

The two were in their normal spot in John's locker room. Mel sitting by the playpen her son was in, John sitting on the bench in the corner shining his title for the millionth time. Mel's title was draped across the bench next to her, still in its case.

"I never said that! I love your boobs!" John exclaimed, failing to fight his laughter.

Mel shook her head and grabbed her duffle bag, "Well, let's see what you think when you see my ring attire for tonight," she said haughtily and stomped into the bathroom.

John chuckled as the bathroom door slammed and scooped Matt into his arms, "She's just jealous, that's all."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Ten minutes later Mel bounded out of the bathroom, her hair down in long ringlets, parted to the side so it swept across her face, accenting her honey eyes. She was clad in a skimpy black bikini top with the CG symbol on the left breast, her abs oiled for the full effect. Along with her top she donned camouflage cargo pants and black Vans.

"Damn girl, look at you!" John whistled, eyeing up his wife as she spun around for him to study her outfit.

"I knew you'd forget all about Amy," she smiled, pulling her title out of it's case and swinging it over her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a promo to cut."

John watched his wife leave the room, his mouth wide open at her attitude. Matt giggled in his father's arms and pushed his chin up, closing his mouth.

"Thanks kid," he chuckled, placing him back in the play pen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mel made her way to where Todd Grisham was waiting for her in the interview space the crew had erected before the show. He greeted her with a smile and nod and drew out his microphone to start taping. Mel cleared her throat and looked up at him, knowing what was about to happen during her interview.

"Melanie, you look.." he gaped at her, not knowing what to say. "You look, for use of a better word, amazingly hot."

"Thanks Todd," she smiled at the camera and waited for him to ask her a question.

"Sorry, anyway, you're defending your Women's Championship against one of the most dominant females in the business, what do you have to say for yourself? You nervous?"

Mel scoffed and shook her head, "Are you serious? Lita is not one of the most dominant. Yes, she used to be, but seriously, what has that woman done now besides show off her boobs and bang Edge? I mean, she wins her matches because of her boyfriend and last time I checked, that's not being dominant."

Todd looked impressed and opened his mouth to ask another question when an arm wrapped around his shoulders. The cameraman stepped back to bring in the interrupting man to frame. It revealed Randy in his cocky stance, looking down at Mel with longing eyes.

"Todd, how could you possibly say Melanie is amazingly hot?" Randy started. "Especially when you've got me, the Legend Killer, the Number one Contender to the WWE Championship, in the vicinity."

"I'm sorry Mr. Orton, but I believe I'm the one with the title," Mel shot. "Where's yours again? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't have one!"

Randy looked shocked but played it off with a shrug, "Well after tonight I'll take your hubby's title, and I'll cheer when Lita takes yours!"

Mel glared at him, swiping a ringlet over her shoulder. She clenched her jaw in anger and stomped away; flipping Randy off as she left and he continued his interview.

John met her at his locker room door with a smile. He leaned against the frame, blocking her way to irritate her.

"John, move, I have to finish getting ready for my match," she sighed, her temper cooling.

"Then I need payment," he sighed, looking at his fingernails lazily.

"And what does payment entail?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips in aggravation at her husband.

"I dunno, be creative," he shrugged.

Mel scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest in thought. She was then struck with an idea and she looked up at John seductively. He cocked an eyebrow with curiosity as she moved toward him, flicking her hair over her shoulder so she could reach the clasps holding her top on.

"Mel, what are you doing?" he asked as she moved to unclip the small clasps.

"You said be creative, so, I'm being creative," she shrugged, unhooking them.

John glanced nervously around up and down the corridor as Mel teased him before wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her into the locker room. She grinned at her easy access and clipped her top back together.

"What, no show?" John whined. "I wanted some Jessica Alba style strip tease!"

"Nope," she grinned. "You can just keep whacking off to Sin City," Mel sang, moving to the corner to check on Matt, who was watching as the two moved around the room, his big blue eyes wide.

"I can't whack off to Sin City anymore Mel, you threw it out," John groaned.

Mel snorted and turned to him, pulling Matt out of the playpen to change his diaper, "Well, then you'll just have to live for now. I have to change his diaper before I head out to the ring," she shrugged and proceeded to change his diaper.

John watched his wife move skillfully around the room, gathering together Matt's things. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her as she finished cleaning up their son and placed him back in his playpen to play with his different trinkets.

"Shoot, I have to go," she muttered, grabbing her title once again and heading for the door.

John caught her just as she reached the door and spun her around to look at him. She sighed and looked u pat him with tired eyes. Without warning he leaned down, kissing Mel with everything he had. he smiled when she relaxed in his embrace and kissed him back just as passionately. They were both smiling when they broke apart.

"John, I have to go," she muttered, wiping her bottom lip.

"Jeff still isn't here, I'm coming out with you so Adam can't cheat," he muttered.

"No, I'll be fine, I promise," she insisted.

John shook his head stubbornly, refusing to let her go with out him, "No, Mel, I don't want you dropping that title to Lita, she's a cheat and whore and she doesn't deserve the title, and you know it."

"Fine, but we need to go now," Mel hissed, prying herself out of his grip and making her way toward the door.

John grabbed his own title and followed, swinging it over his shoulder. Jeff came running in the room just as Mel swung the door open and he froze.

"You're late," John pointed out, pulling his camouflage hat on and adjusting his wristbands.

"Sorry, I as with Trish," was Jeff's rushed response as he pushed the two out of the room. "Good luck, Mel , beat the crap out of her!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed John's hand, she could hear her entrance music start and ran to the curtain, just as her cue in the music came up. She stepped out onto the stage to a roar of approval from the fans and flashed a huge smile. John wrapped his arm around her as the guitar swelled in the speakers.

"Wrestlemania, I'm here and I'm winning," Mel muttered and started down the ramp, her eyes set on the pacing redhead in the ring.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

**Here's another one for you all. Sorry it took so long to update, I don't know what was wrong with me, I just forgot. I think it's just cuz I've been ridiculously busy lately. Anyway, the next chapter will be Mel vs. Lita and John vs. Randy. Ryann will also make another appearance. But until then, you all know what to do! Press that button and review!**

**Sadie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"All right ladies keep it clean," the ref instructed as Mel ad Lita stared each other down.

He held up Mel's title and Lita lunged for it, smacking Mel in the head and throwing it away. Mel crumpled backwards onto the mat as the bell sounded and Lita jumped on her for the cover.

"Mel, get up!" John yelled, pounding the mat beside her head as the ref hit the mat for one.

She waited for the two and kicked out, letting Lita pull her to her feet by the hair. Her ears were already ringing from the crowd who was almost rocking the stadium. There were so many people cramped in the enormous expanse she could have sworn she was going to go deaf with the roar.

Lita set Mel up for a swinging neck breaker but she pulled out of it just in time, making Lita land hard on her butt instead of slamming her head. Mel then took her turn to gain the upper hand, hitting her with a few lefts and rights before swinging her with an Irish whip and clothes lining her. Mel waited for Lita to get to her feet before hitting a ace buster and flipping her over for a two count.

"Come on!" Mel roared with frustration as Lita slowly got her feet once again.

John shook his head at his wife's fury and watched as Lita caught her off guard with a Litacanrana. Mel lay sprawled in the middle of the ring, her chest heaving as she regained her composure from the move. Her neck started to throb where Lita's show had caught her and she could feel the fatigue setting in her joints. A sudden yank on her hair let her know that Lita was trying to pull her to her feet so she twisted, getting to her knees.

"That title is mine, bitch!" Lita growled, drop kicking Mel in the face.

Mel let out a sharp gasp and fell backwards clutching her face. Lita jumped on her, pressing her shoulders to the mat. Mel had a seconds notice at what Lita was doing and shot her arm into the air to indicate a kick out. Lita let out her own roar of rage and pulled Mel to her feet once again. She drove her into the corner with a hard shoulder, leaving Mel to crumple to the mat once again.

"Get up!" John called from the side of the ring, banging the canvas furiously.

"One second," Mel groaned, the pain stemming from her neck down her back and over her stomach. She slowly inched up the ropes, leaning on them for support. Once she was on her feet she inched her way out of the corner, only to be hit with a massive spear out of nowhere.

Mel could feel that something was wrong as Lita hit her with the spear. A shooting pain shot through Mel's arm as she hit the mat and she closed her eyes as the tears welled in them. She had been clutching her stomach as Lita hit her and something popped as her arm made impact with the canvas.

Lita pulled Mel's legs up over her head and sat on them, keeping Mel's shoulders pinned to the mat. Mel did not even kick or try to fight as her arm throbbed in sharp pains from finger tip to shoulder. She did not even realize that she had lost her first match at Wrestlemania. All she could think about was the pain in her arm.

"Your winner and new Women's Champion, Lita!" Lillian announced outside the ring.

Mel groaned and lifted herself into a sitting position as Lita danced around the ring with her title. John slid under the bottom rope looking upset and narrowed his eyes at the tears streaming down his wife's face.

"Mel, what's wrong, you can't be that upset that you lost," he muttered. "I mean, it was predetermined."

Mel shook her head and slowly cradled her arm in her lap. She could not stop the tears from falling any longer as the pain engulfed her. "John, she broke my arm," she cried. "It hurts."

John gently placed pressure on her arm, feeling the fracture. He frowned at the severity of it and helped her the rest of the way to her feet. The two left the ring slowly, Mel wincing in pain every time she moved her arm. By the time the two reached the backstage area medics were already waiting.

"Alright, we have the cast plaster ready, just over there, it'll hurt for a while after we set the bone back in place," one of the doctors explained, guiding Mel to the medical room.

He sat her down on one of the tables and rested her arm under the x-ray machine. Mel watched him wearily, her eyes glazed as he set the paper to see the damage. The group waited in silence for the picture to develop, John stroking Mel's hair as they waited.

"Alright Melanie, let's see what you've got," the doctor broke the silence a few minutes later, placing the x-ray on the light box. "You have a clean break, all we have to do is set the bone and get you I a cast. You should be done before John goes out for his match."

Mel nodded and braced herself as the doctor ran his fingers over her arm, feeling where the break was. She bit the inside of her cheek as he slid it back into place, a fresh wave of tears streaming down her cheeks. He then proceeded to put the cast on, rewarding her with a lime green colored cast.

"I'm going to kill Amy," Mel growled as she left the medical room a half an hour later, her new cast on her arm.

"I don't think she really meant to break it, hun," John assured her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"I know that, but she made me lose! I told the writers I wanted to win and they still made me lose!" she growled. "I hate this system."

John chuckled and shook his head, "You'll get used to it over time, trust me. But for now you have more time to spend with our son, count that as a plus."

Mel rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to John's locker room where Jeff was watching the broadcast and rocking a sleeping matt in his arms. He looked up when the two walked in and smiled.

"He fell asleep during your match. Do you want me to stay for John's?" Jeff asked quietly, adjusting the binky in Matt's mouth.

Mel nodded and thanked Jeff, making her way to the bench next to Matt's playpen and sat down. She let out a long sigh, resting her head in her hands wearily.

"I can't wait to go home. Two days of relaxation before I have to go to those stupid photo shoots. Then I only have appearances on Raw because I can't wrestle and then three days off! This is great!" she mumbled sarcastically. "I love my job."

"Will you stop complaining and come on, I'm up next," John laughed and sat down next to her to change his sneakers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

John's entrance at this year's Wrestlemania was far more extravagant than that of his previous entrances. He decided to come out riding on the back of a flat bed truck, his title high as a DJ remixed his entrance music. Mel stood next to him in a faux diamond encrusted throne as a small group of men and woman break danced to his entrance song. Mel had to keep herself from laughing as the truck came to a halt just before the end of the ramp.

"Show time," John grinned, helping Mel down off the back of the truck.

Randy was already pacing in the ring, his face set on John's WWE title, which he had held up to taunt him. Mel waited for him to get into the ring before leaning on the apron to watch the match.

As soon as the bell sounded Randy was on John with an sleeper hold, forcing John to his knees. He waited as Randy began to loose his hold on his throat before fighting his way out of it, swinging Randy across the ring with an Irish whip. The two clotheslined each other at the same time, laying them both out in the middle of the mat.

"Come on John, get up!" Mel yelled, hitting the canvas to try to wake him up.

He winked at her and smiled, getting to his feet to work on Randy some more. The two exchanged blows, Randy trying to out wrestle John at every chance he got. John would constantly fight out of this, however, hitting Randy with the traditional sidewalk slam to turn into a Five Knuckle Shuffle.

Mel cheered when he did this and wiggled her shoulders with him, dusting the salt off as John hit Randy in the head. She cheered with the crowd when he signaled for an FU, laughing as she saluted the people in the front row.

"Randy sucks," began to reverberate through the stadium as John lifted him onto his shoulders for his finisher.

Randy, however, began to kick his legs, slipping out of the hold fast enough to reverse the move into his own finisher, the RKO. At that Mel screamed with furry, banging the canvas with her good hand. She at one point climbed onto the apron to distract the ref, giving John time to recover from the move.

The crowd erupted when John slowly got back to his feet and hit Randy with a DDT. He then slid down for the STFU, putting pressure on Randy's back, legs and neck. Mel watched with bated breath as Randy struggled not to tap out, she could hear John yelling with effort as he applied the hold longer and longer.

Finally with one burst of energy and pressure John got Randy to tap out. Mel squealed happily and bounded into the ring as John held up his title in victory. Randy rolled out of the ring slowly, congratulating John quietly as he passed. Mel waved politely, knowing he was disappointed at losing, but returned to celebrating once he was gone.

"We're having a good time tonight, baby," John grinned, pulling Mel into a passionate victory kiss.

She laughed and nodded, winking at the camera before following John out of the ring and back up the ramp for a night full of celebrating his third Wrestlemania win.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Again, sorry for the long time it took for me to update. I feel really bad, but I've been struggling so much to write this story. Hopefully I'll be able to find my inspiration again and keep this thing alive. I'll try and have it updated a little earlier next week. **

**Thanks for bearing with me everybody! Don't forget to review!**

**Sadie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

"Hey Randy, can I have a word?" Ryann asked two days later as she watched Randy, Mel and John play video games.

The group was spending their days off at John's place in Florida. Since Ryann had not gotten signed to OVW she had decided to visit them for the weekend before she had to start her college visiting process. Randy had been trying to get her to move to St. Louis with him, but she refused until she knew there were decent universities for her to attend.

"Sure, what's up, babe?" he smiled, looking up at her as she leaned over the back of the couch.

"In private," she added, straightening and moving toward the door leading into the hallway.

Randy narrowed his eyes at her as she disappeared out of sight and jumped to his feet, placing the controller on the coffee table. Mel groaned as John outraced her and she tossed her controller in his lap with a pout. When she noticed Randy had stood up she looked up at him curiously.

"Where're you going?" she demanded moodily, her dark eyes studying his face.

"I'll be right back, Ryann wants to talk," he muttered, waving off Mel's mocking pouty face as he left the room.

"What's wrong?" he muttered, taking Ryann's arms gently.

"I've been thinking about us when I was back in Philly and something started bothering me about you and Mel," she started, not looking up at him.

"What about me and Mel, there's nothing there, Ry," he assured her, his blue eyes filled with confusion.

"Randy just listen to me," she whispered. "I know I have a lot of insecurities about us, especially because we don't see each other all the time and we've been going on and off for a while. Just tell me there's nothing there for her, Rand. Tell me you're not just with me because I'm the closest thing you can get to her."

Randy looked blown away at this and he stepped away from her. Ryann looked up at him with pleading eyes and waited for his reply.

"Ryann, I promise you, there is nothing there for Mel. I promise you. I love you, Ryann Casper. Not Melanie Williams."

"Don't lie to me, Randy. You have no idea what they showed me when I was kidnapped. He told me things that I can't just let go, Randy. At first I just thought he was lying, but I wanted to hear it from you to make sure. Prove me wrong," she pleaded, looking down at the floor.

"Ryann, I swear to you, there's nothing there for her. She's married for crying out loud. She has a son! Even if there was even a little bit there for Mel, I wouldn't be able to act on it anyway. Just let it go, Ry. We'll be fine."

Ryann nodded, wiping away a threatening tear. Instead of returning to the living room she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Randy watched her curiously, wondering what brought on her sudden worry about his feelings for Mel. He shook his head, letting it go and return to the video game he had left off.

Mel looked up when he walked in and frowned at the distressed look on his face.

"What's wrong, where did Ryann go?" she demanded, her dark eyes boring into Randy's.

The sudden realization at what Ryann was talking bout hit him hard as she gazed into Mel's eyes and he shrugged, "She just wanted to talk about us. That's all."

"Randy, don't make me use your full name," Mel warned.

"We're fine, Mel, relax. If it had anything to do with you, I'd let you know. Or at least Ryann would."

Mel glanced at John and hopped to her feet. John let out an exasperated sigh at the fact that Mel had to get involved with everything. Mel made her way toward the stairs to the sound of Randy and John's hushed voices. She tip toed quietly upstairs so as not to wake her son and knocked gently on Ryann's door.

"Who is it?" she called, her voice muffled.

"It's me, Ry, can I come in?" Mel muttered.

"Whatever," Ryann grumbled and Mel opened the door.

Ryann was curled up on her bed, her knees drawn to her chest. her long hair was pulled back away from her face in a messy bun and her face was streaked with tears. Mel took a seat on the bed, folding her legs beneath her. She studied her friend for a moment, choosing her word carefully.

"You look distraught, love, what's wrong," she asked, trying to sound like Captain Jack Sparrow.

Ryann smiled and sat up, "Nothing, I promise."

"Ryann, how many times must I tell you I can tell when you lie and you are," Mel sighed.

"Mel, I just—I was thinking about me and Randy and it's…it's complicated," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

Mel nodded with understanding, "I'm just trying to help."

"Well maybe I don't need your help, Mel!" Ryann snapped. "You take my boyfriend, you put me through hell when I didn't deserve it. You don't know what they did to me when your little prick of a stalker took me. He showed me your little spat with John, he showed me Randy kissing you. I didn't tell you at first but now, I just can't take it. You kissed him back!"

"I was pregnant! I told you what happened so you would be like this, Ryann! I was honest with you when I told you, he kissed me and I kissed him back. I was distraught and my emotions were on overdrive. I was confused! Don't blame me for something I did not mean to do!" Mel shot back. "I know what you've been through, I've been through it tenfold. You've seen the scars, Ryann. You've seen how much pain I was put through. Don't tell me you've been through so much, when I was the one who was tortured for almost four days at the hands of Michael!"

Ryann sat in silence as Mel caught her breath. Tears had started to form in her eyes and she swallowed hard. "I just want to be happy, Mel. I want something to myself. I have nothing."

"You have Randy," Mel insisted. "You have me, you have Randy, you have John, you have your family, Ryann. Do not tell me you have nothing for you are sadly mistaken. Randy has had trouble in the past, yes, but he's worked through it. He loves you, Ryann."

She shook her head stubbornly, "No, he loves you."

"I am not going to do this again, It took me long enough to sort this out with John, I can't so it again. I will not let you go on believing that Randy still has feelings for me, when I know he doesn't. Have you seen the way he stares at you? Have you not been with him for the past year? He adores you more than you'll ever imagine. Just ask him yourself!"

"I did! And he wouldn't even look at me. He said he swore it but he didn't look me in th eyes! I know there's still something there!"

Mel got to her feet as her temper flared and began to pace in front of the bed, "You are my best friend, Ryann. I want you to know that. But the only reason why he might not have looked you in the eyes is because you reminded him of those old feelings. You've triggered that problem and now we're going to have to go through this again. I just want you to know, that before all this starts you are my bet friend and I love you with all my heart. Anything that happens from this point forward will not affect how I view you. You will always be my best friend."

With that Mel clenched her jaw and left the room. She made her way to Matt's room and peeked in to see him kicking his feet and giggling. She smiled and pulled the boy into her arms, kissing his cheek and rocking him back and forth.

"Mama," he giggled yanking her hair.

"Your first word!" she cooed happily. "John! Come quickly!"

For a moment there was silence then she heard John pounding up the stairs. He charged into the room looking frantic and stopped short when he saw his wife was alright.

"What?" he demanded with annoyance. "You had me practically having a heart attack."

"He said his fist word," she smiled, brushing Matt's hair from his face. "He said 'mamma'."

"Mamma," Matt pointed at John, leaning toward him so John would hold him.

"Very funny, kid," John chuckled. "I can't wait till you learn to say Dad."

Mel smiled and sunk into the rocking chair in the corner of the room. John noticed the stress in his wife's eyes and placed Matt on the floor with his blocks.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, kneeling in front of her.

"It's Ryann, she's upset with me," Mel sighed, scrubbing her face with her hands.

"Why?"

"She thinks Randy still has feelings for me."

"That's a bunch of bullshit! You're married to me, Mel. How the hell can he even think about you. We have a kid!" John yelled.

"Don't yell at me when I already know this" Mel shot back, her eyes swimming with tears.

John sighed and rested her head on her knee, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's alright, John, I understand," she muttered, kissing his head and running her fingers through his hair. "I understand."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**So I know you all hate me for just stopping right there, but I wanted to leave you all hanging, maybe stir up some thought. I got this chapter from gurl42069, she gave me the idea to stir up some controversy, cuz you know, controversy creates cash, like Mr. Bischoff likes to say, even though I hate him. Anyway, so I thank you Gurl42069 for bringing this up to me, I probably would not have even thought about it and this story would have flopped but now I'm more confident that I can take this to the next level. I hope everyone liked the chapter. And don't forget to review! **

**Sadie **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ryann left John's two days later, pointedly ignoring everyone except Matt and John, who seemed to be the only ones who had not done anything wrong. Mel was miserable the entire time, Randy, however, seemed to be the most exasperated out of the group, seeing as he was the one with the newly mixed up feelings.

"I can't believe she'd do that, I was fine till yesterday," Randy muttered moodily as he and Mel sat at the kitchen table. John had gone upstairs to change Matt's diaper.

"Randy, it was bound to happen. Maybe if you just tried to be honest with yourself and think about everything for a couple days you'll know what's right for you and Ryann. I obviously can't feed your desire," Mel sighed, taking a sip of her beer.

He shook his head and sat back, rubbing his hand over his forehead, "Mel, I just don't know. I mean I see you and your family and just—everything about you is amazing and then I see Ryann and she's not the same as she used to be, you know, when we first met. She was so much like you when we first met and now she's…different."

Mel nodded, understanding his meaning. She placed a consoling hand on his knee and sighed, "I know what you mean, Randy, but Ryann has been through so much in the last couple of months. She's been battling things that you wouldn't understand. When she visits you in St. Louis next week tell her how you feel and listen to what she has to say. Let her talk to you about what she's been through and think it over from there. That's all I can say."

John smiled as he silently watched his wife speak to Randy. He leaned against wall, silently listening to her talk, his blue eyes on her warn brown ones as she looked up at Randy. The two fell silent and she leaned back, taking another sip of her beer. John decided to make his presence known and cleared hi throat.

"Well, now that you two have had some alone time, I think it's my turn with Mel," he laughed, sitting in between them on the couch.

Randy rolled his eyes and stood up, "I'm getting another beer, you want one?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Mel smiled and John shook his head.

The waited for Randy to leave the room before John pulled his wife into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. Mel cuddled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him for warmth.

"He listens to you like no one else," John muttered into her hair.

"I know, and I'm glad he does, he needs to make Ryann see that she's wrong," Mel replied softly, her eyes drooping as John's warmth spread through her every nerve.

"But maybe you should be the one listening to Ryann. She does have a point. You have a tendency to involve yourself in everything, especially when it really doesn't concern you."

Mel sat up and look at him, her eyes searching his face in shock, "What, you're on her side now?" she demanded. "I'm your wife!"

John chuckled and shook his head, pulling her back to him, "I wasn't saying that, hun, it's just, she needs to figure out her feelings without help from you or Randy. They both need to do this on their own."

"Since when did you get all philosophical?" she demanded, straddling his lap so talk to him.

John laughed, giving a boyish shrug, "What can I say, I learned a thing or two form Devon while you two were training. She talks to me you know."

"How else would she communicate with you? Or do you speak another language?" she giggled, clicking her tongue and making frenzied hand gestures.

John pushed her gently so she's stop and they fell silent, the only noise being Randy shuffling around in the kitchen. Mel glanced around the room, her eyes falling on the Playstation they had left out, a smile spreading across her face.

"What do you say to a game of Mario Kart?" she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why not Madden or something? I hate that game."

Mel thought for a moment before something clicked and she jumped to her feet, "Where's Matt?"

"He fell asleep, relax," John soothed, pulling her back onto the couch, his hand gently gripping the cast on her arm.

The worry that had suddenly sprung itself on her dissipated and she relaxed into the cushions of the couch. John handed her one of the controllers and flicked on the TV. Mel waited patiently for the game to turn on and they instantly distracted themselves playing Mario Kart.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night," Randy called from the hallway a few hours later. "I'll see you two in the morning."

"'Night, Rand!" Mel called over her shoulder as John tackled her running back. The two had switched to playing Madden 2007 instead of Mario Kart after John had lost ten times. "John you bastard!"

Randy chuckled and ruffled Mel's hair, leaving the room for the night, "Later John, you better be up on time to catch the plane."

John rolled his eyes and shrugged him off, "I'll be there, don't worry. Just go to fucking bed."

Mel snorted as Randy flipped him off and left the room. As soon as he was gone John paused the game and pulled Mel into his arms. He began to kiss her neck playfully, making her laugh even more.

"We're finally alone, no Randy, no kid," he muttered, placing a gentle kiss on her neck below her jaw.

"John stop," she moaned, pushing him away, only receiving longer kisses. She finally gave up and let him suck on her neck until she knew she would have hickies all up and down her throat. "Okay, now you really need to stop. I can't have marks on my neck at this shoot tomorrow."

"Oh come on, it'll add to your character. If they ask just tell them that you had a little too much fun with your husband."

Mel scoffed, "John, I hardly think that's appropriate."

He laughed and kissed her passionately, "Don't ruin the moment, Mel. I'm loving the alone time."

She had to fight back the smile tugging at her lips and John pulled her into his arms, lifting her off the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a grin and kissed him.

"So where are we going?" she muttered, pressing her forehead to his.

He laughed and hugged her closer to him, "To make me happy."

Mel giggled as he carried her up the stairs and into their room, the door closing with a snap behind them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sorry it's a little short, but I sorta ran out of steam towards the end, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hoped you all liked that last line, it was my favorite line from The Marine. Anyway, don't forget to review!!**

**Sadie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Even though Mel had a broken arm for her photo shoot everyone seemed to think it was the best prop in the world. She was asked to pose with different Superstars beginning with John and ranging from Randy to Ashley to Chris Masters. For one pose she and Lita had to yank each other's hair while Lita held up the Women's championship. Mel felt no remorse yanking the red head's hair so hard she cried out just as the picture was taken.

"It's not my fault you lost, it was predetermined that I would win!" she pouted as the shoot ended.

Mel shrugged and followed her into the women's changing rooms and pulled on her sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Although the two were not very fond of each other they had taken to chatting just to make time go faster.

"Have fun screwing Edge, I'm leaving," Mel waved sarcastically as she made her way to her rental.

Amy flipped her off as she climbed in the car and Mel drove off laughing, waving with her casted arm as she pulled away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So, how was the rest photo shoot?" John asked as Mel entered their hotel room, her car keys jingling in her hand.

Matt cooed and held his arms up to his mother, babbling something at her as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"It was fine, Amy and I became nothing short of acquaintances. She's not too pleased with me either," she shrugged, grabbing a jar of baby food and putting it in the microwave for Matt's lunch.

"How did that happen?" John pressed as Mel set their son in his baby seat so she could move around the room.

"I just said something she didn't like and she flipped me off as I left. No biggie," Mel sighed, picking up Matt's toys and placing them in his baby bag. She then moved back to the microwave and stirred Matt's food, dabbing the mush on her lip to see if it was the right temperature.

"Must you do that every time you feed him?" John made a face at the mush on his wife's lip. "It tastes so nasty when I kiss you."

"How else do you want me to tell if it's warm or not? My finger won't determine if it'll burn my mouth, so don't even say it," she snapped, offering a spoonful to Matt as she wiped the goo from her mouth.

John gaped at her, for the finger suggestion was what he was going to say. He closed his mouth and watched her make faces at the boy as she fed him, trying to get him to swallow more than two teaspoons if the food.

"Oh, Randy called, apparently Ryann's been checked into rehab for drinking," John said nonchalantly.

Mel froze and turned to him with wide eyes, "Are you serious? Why didn't he tell me! I was at the shoot with him all day!"

"He was too nervous, he knew you'd flip out," John shrugged, his eyes on the TV screen.

"I wouldn't have flipped out as bad if he'd just told me earlier! When was she checked in?" Mel yelled, her temper and worry rising.

"He didn't say, he just said that she was checked in, I don't know when," John shrugged, still not looking at her.

Mel let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her cell phone, dialing Randy's number. Matt began to play in the jar of food in front of him, dumping the contents onto the tray in front of him and slapping his hands in it so it splattered all over the place.

"Hello?" Randy answered his phone as Mel tried to balance her phone on her shoulder and stop Matt from slapping his hands in his food.

"Randal Keith Orton, why did you not tell me Ryann was checked into rehab?" Mel demanded, throwing the baby food jar in the sink.

"Mel, do we have to talk about this now? I'm in the middle of something," he sighed.

"In the middle of what?" she demanded, stopping in the middle of the kitchenette ad waiting for a reply.

"I just got out of the shower and I'm kinda cold," he chuckled with embarrassment. "Why don't I just stop by and we can talk, okay?"

"Fine," Mel barked and hung up, throwing her cell phone on the counter in annoyance and grabbing a rag.

She moodily cleaned up her son's mess, glaring at John whenever she got the chance. He never really noticed until she cleared her throat, making him tear his eyes off the football game he was watching.

"What?"

"You can't at least help me clean some of this up?" she shot, indicating the splattered baby food.

"You looked like you were doing fine," he shrugged, leaned forward to grab the remote.

Mel shot across the room and grabbed it just as he wrapped his fingers around the remote. She clicked the TV off and stood in front of her, her hands on her hips, her foot tapping. John pouted and tried to grab the remote from her hand but she kept it out of reach until he gave up.

"What do you want, woman!" he finally yelled with exasperation.

"I want you to get off your ass and help me out!" she yelled, flinging the wet rag at him and stomping back into the kitchen.

John let out another sigh and got to his feet as Mel scooped her son into her arms to give him a bath and change his clothes. Just as the water began to run and Mel closed the door to the bathroom there was a knock on the room door.

"Oh, thank god," John whispered and jogged over to it, opening it to see Randy. "You saved my life, man."

"What?" he laughed, walking into the room.

"She was making me clean," John mouthed, his eyes flicking to the bathroom door.

"Oh," Randy smiled and the two sat on the couch. John glanced around for the remote, realizing Mel still had it with her. He cursed under his breath and leaned forward, pressing the button on the front to turn it on.

"I'm assuming she's in a pissy mood at the moment," Randy whispered, glancing at the bathroom door as well.

John nodded, his eyes wide, "You bet your ass she is."

"I heard that!" Mel yelled from behind the door, making both of them cringe.

Mel snickered and began to take Matt's clothes off to get him in the bath. The boy giggled as she slipped his shirt off and began reaching for the yellow duck sitting on the side of the tub.

"Mamma," he giggled, his fingers closing around the duck's body, making is squeak.

Mel shook her head at him and placed him in the water. He laughed and began splashing, hitting Mel in the face with a few drops of water.

"Okay, okay, stop for a second," she laughed, dipping the washcloth in the water and rubbing him down to get the excess baby food off.

When she was done she lifted him out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel to dry him off, only making him laugh and kick out so his toes stuck out from the bottom of the towel. Mel rolled her eyes and opened the door to find both John and Randy glued to the TV. The Rams were playing and Randy was cheering on the quarterback as John sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Men," Mel sighed and made her way into the bedroom to change her son.

John looked up at the sound of his wife's voice. He watched her disappear into the bedroom, Matt's giggles echoing in the room. He shook his head at her and returned his attention to the game, only to be cuffed on the back of the head a moment later.

"Ow! What the—?" he exclaimed, turning to see an annoying Mel standing behind him with a newly changed Matt in her arms.

"You never finished cleaning up the baby food, you lazy ass," she snapped. "Will you at least hold your son so I can do it?"

"Alright, fine," he held his arms out for the child and Mel thrust him to his father before stomping back to the kitchenette to finish cleaning.

The entire time, Randy was trying with difficulty to restrain his laughter, turning a chuckle into a sneeze so Mel wouldn't notice.

"Now, Randy, tell me why you didn't tell me about Ryann at the photo shoot?" she demanded as she scrubbed down the walls behind the highchair.

He sighed and turned toward her, seeing the distress in her stance, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you'd be upset and I didn't want to see you like that. She started drinking at my place and her mom called me yesterday telling me she checked her into rehab for binge drinking."

"Why doesn't anyone call me anymore?" Mel asked aloud, her voice breaking as a rush of tears hit her. "I was so close with her and now…"

Randy felt his heart sink at the sight of Mel breaking down. He could almost see her tough exterior crumbling as the reality hit her and it made him feel even guiltier for not telling her in person.

"Mel, I-" he started but she shook her head to quiet him.

She pressed her hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs, sinking to the floor as the grief and tears engulfed her. John placed Matt on the floor to play with his toys and rushed over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay, Mel, shh," he soothed, wrapping his arms tighter around her as she shook.

Randy watched with increasing guilt and turned his gaze to Matt, who was watching his parents with wide blue eyes. He pointed at them with a small finger and opened his mouth.

"Da!" he said, pointing at John. "Da!"

John looked up at the sound and turned to see Matt crawling over to them. He smiled and pulled his son into the hug, rustling his hair and kissing the top of his head.

"My boy," Mel whispered, stroking his cheek gently. "At least you still love me, hmm?"

"Mamma," he smiled, reaching out to her and wrapping his stubby arms around her neck.

Mel let out a watery laugh, wiping at her tears as they continued to stream down her face. She pulled him onto her lap and John kissed her, trying to let her know it would be alright.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, looking at Randy, who was still on the couch. "It's not your fault. It's just a little wrenching that my family doesn't even call me anymore."

"It's okay, Mel, I understand. Certain things take a heavy toll. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I should have, I really am."

She nodded and wiped the rest of her tears away, "It's all right. I forgive you. I need my friends right now."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" John asked quietly as he pulled up in front of his father-in-law's house.

Mel nodded grimly, her face set as she glared ahead of her. Matt babbled something in the back seat, his feet kicking at the ceiling as he gurgled. "I have to talk to my parents. I want to know why I've been cut off. If they can talk to Randy they can talk to me."

John nodded and sighed, scrubbing his face with his hand. He put the car in park and Mel climbed out without a word. She retrieved her son from the backseat and made her way to the front door in grim silence. Mel knocked politely, trying to hold back her anger and tears as she heard Bella run to the door.

"Mel!" she squealed happily, hugging her sister before stepping aside. "Come on in!"

Mel thanked her and strode into the house, not looking around. Her mother appeared in the doorway to the kitchen with a bright smile that faded at her daughter's face.

"Melanie, what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Yes mum," she said flatly. "Something is very wrong, where's Dad?"

"He's in the den," she pointed. "Roy, come to the kitchen and say hello to your daughter."

Mel waited as her father moved into the kitchen with Mel and John and he smiled, opening his arms to his daughter. When she did not move to hug him he narrowed his eyes at her, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Why the sudden cold shoulder, Melanie?" he asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table. John followed suit, sitting down next to him.

Mel crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to burst into angry tears. She took a deep breath and glared at him, "I might ask the same question. How is it that Randy finds out about _my _best friend before I do? What did I do to deserve being pushed aside by my entire family? Ryann won't even look at me anymore!"

Linda pulled her daughter into a hug from behind, stroking her hair consolingly as Mel broke down. John got to his feet, pulling both women into his arms, Mel shaking as she let her tears engulf her.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. She didn't want you to know about it. Susan asked her if she wanted to call you and Ryann said no. She didn't want you to know about her problems," Linda said into her hair.

"We don't mean to cut you off, Kitten," Roy soothed. "You've just been so busy and we have a lot on our plate at the moment, paying back hospital bills and dealing with Ryann's struggles. We are all in a tight spot at the moment."

Mel sniffed, her face buried in John's chest. Her grief was aching her joint s and she could feel her heart breaking with every moment she thought about her family. there was a tug on her leg and she looked down to her son, his big blue eyes wide as he stared up at her. She pulled herself away from John and her mother and scooped him into her arms.

"I'm sorry, baby, did Mummy forget about you?" she cooed, kissing her son's forehead.

"Gah!" he yelled, making her laugh and John smiled, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Melanie, we promise you we will never exclude you again. I know how much this is affecting you. It's just, Ryann didn't wish to call you but she specifically asked her to call Randy. I think she wants him to see what he's doing to her," Linda explained, seeing the hurt in her daughter's eyes.

Mel nodded and looked up at John. She flashed a slight smile when their eyes met and she looked away. Matt rested his head on her chest as she rocked him, his feet kicking her sides with every turn.

"Thank you for clearing this up, I have a friend to confront," Mel said flatly after a moment of silence. "It was nice to see you all again but I have to go."

"Please, work this out as soon as you can. I hate seeing two best friends torn apart by something so silly," Linda waved as the three left the house. "Feel free to stop by any time, Bella loves Matt's company."

Mel waved over her shoulder, tucking her son back into his baby seat. John sighed as he started the car and he made his way to the highway, his intentions heading back to the hotel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I have to talk to Randy, John he needs to realize what he's doing to Ryann. What he's doing to my friendship," Mel insisted as she chased him through the lobby, Matt bouncing in her arms.

"Mel, we have all week to do that, can we just get some sleep. I've been driving all day," John yawned as they stepped into the elevator.

Mel swallowed her temper and followed him to their room. She was so sick of hotels and traveling. She just wanted to stay home with her son and be a mother. But her stupid contract did not expire for another three years and she still had a cast on her arm.

'This is not what I wanted with my life," she growled, pushing past John to put Matt to bed.

"Nothing's perfect, honey, get used to it," John snapped, flopping onto the couch.

"Fuck you!" she shouted, slamming the bedroom door in anger before undressing her son and tucking him into his portable crib.

John instantly regretted what he'd said, knowing his remark was just tearing them apart. He anger was toward Randy and he was just fueling her temper in the wrong way.

"God damn it," he muttered under his breath. "Why is there always drama. I feel like I'm in high school again."

"Then you shouldn't have married a high school graduate!" Mel yelled on the other side of the door.

John let out an angry sigh, knowing she just wanted to argue to blow off some steam, "Melanie Cena I am not arguing with you!"

"Then stop making snide comments!" she snapped, appearing in the bedroom doorway, her brown eyes blazing.

John raised his eyebrows at her as she closed the door behind her, stepping out into the living room. His look seemed to spike her temper and she clenched her fists at her sides, trying to hold down her temper.

"I wasn't making snide remarks, hun," he said, knowing he was pushing her.

"John Felix Anthony Cena don't push my buttons," she warned, seeing him cringe at his full name.

"How do you mean?" he asked, as smile tugging at his lips. "Like this?"

He poked her in the stomach, knowing she would hit him for his games. He could not help but push her, she was cute when she was angry.

"John," she growled as he poked her again, this time on the shoulder.

He smiled, poking her repeatedly until her growls turned into a yell and she tackled him onto the couch.

"Don't mess with me, boy," she snarled, her eyes still flashing. "You know I fight back."

John grinned, "That's what I like about it."

Mel's jay dropped and her flipped her so she was on her back and he was straddling her middle. She rolled her eyes as John looked down at her, knowing what he was going to do.

"Hit me," he teased, tapping his jaw. "Not with that hand," he caught her cast as he swung at him.

John laughed when she smacked him in the chest as hard as she could. The heat in her eyes making him happy. She hit him again in the arm and he grabbed her hand as she went to pull away, leaning over her with a grin.

"Get angry at me, it makes the sex even better," he smiled, his voice husky.

"Who said I'd have you?" she raised her eyebrows at him as he let her fist go.

"I did," he chuckled and she swung at him yet again, but this time he caught her by the waist, picking her up off the couch. She yelled out with a mixture of anger and lust and let him press her up against the wall.

"'Who said I'd have you' my ass," he growled against her neck as he kissed her heatedly over her neck and jaw.

"I hate you sometimes," she half growled half moaned as his hand found their way under her shirt.

"And you wonder why I love it when we argue," John smiled, capturing her lips in a hot kiss. "We always have awesome hate sex. Now stop talking and come here," he kissed her again, yanking at her sweatpants as she pulled his shirt off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning Mel awoke on the couch, John's arm wrapped protectively around her. She could hear Matt in the bedroom squirming so she rolled off, wrapping a blanket around her and moved to the door. She creaked it open to see her son sitting up, his big blue eyes clearly visible over the white mesh of the crib. He smiled at the sight of his mother and reached up for her.

"Mamma!" he cooed as she lifted him into her arms.

"Hello," she laughed. "Let's go wake up Daddy, hmm?"

"Gah!" Matt agreed and the two moved back into the living room to find a still sleeping John, the only thing on him being a pillow covering his privates.

"John, get up," Mel laughed, blowing in his ear.

He waved her off, placing a hand over his ear before it fell back to his side. Matt giggled and poked his father in his belly button, making him wake up.

"What the fuck?" he jumped, instantly holding the pillow over him as Mel and Matt laughed. "Jesus, you stole the blanket, cold causes shrinkage, Mel."

"I know," she smiled goofily and did a little dance with the blanket. "But you can't have it, cuz I got it first."

"We'll see about that," John stood up carefully and awkwardly made his way toward her. Mel giggled and ran into the bedroom, quickly pulling on a bra and boy shorts before John burst in and pulled the blanket off her.

"I win," she batted her eyelashes at him. John pouted and grabbed a pair of boxers. Making sure Matt was not in sight before pulling them on, letting the pillow drop to the floor. "You should leave a note for the maid, 'John Cena's balls touched this. Sell it on eBay'." Mel laughed, posing seductively with the pillow.

"Give that to me," John ripped it form her grip. Shouldn't you be pissed off at Randy anyway?"

"I am, I'm just not taking it out on you. I made that mistake last night and look where it got us. Are you trying to get me pregnant again or what?"

"NO!"

"Then stop being so sex obsessed, that caught me off guard," Mel scolded him, before kissing him and looking around for some clothes. She found a pair of jeans and a sweater and pulled them on before returning to her son who was playing with the remote control, biting the buttons to try and pry them off.

"John will you come get your son," Mel sighed. "I need to make breakfast."

He poked his head from around the bedroom door and frowned, "Come on, I'm not even dressed yet!"

"John!" she warned, pointing at the boy who was giggling and screeching 'Da Da!' at the top of his voice.

"Fine," he slouched out from behind the door only in a pair of jean shorts and his sneakers. He took the remote away form Matt before turning on Nickelodeon and plopping on the couch next to him.

"After breakfast I'm going to talk to Mr. Orton."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**You know what to do! Thnks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Randy open the door!" Mel banged on Randy's hotel room door a few hours later.

She had left John and Matt in the room while she stomped around the hotel trying to find Randy's room. When she finally found it she let her temper get the best of her and now she was attempting to break his door down. It swung open just as she went to bang it one more time and she ended up tapping Randy's chest. Mel glared up at him, her dark eyes fiery.

"Good morning to you too," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You going to invite me in or what?" Mel demanded, ignoring his snide remark.

Randy stepped from the doorway to let Mel in and she stomped past him into the dark room. She flicked on the light and looked around, seeing that the room was a mess, clothes strewn everywhere.

"You still haven't learned to clean up after yourself," Mel shook her head, grabbing a handful of clothes off the couch.

"That's what you're for," Randy smiled, taking a seat on the now cleaned off couch.

Mel glared at him over her shoulder, her long hair in her face, "I'm sorry but I only clean up after my husband and son."

"Then what are you doing now?" Randy tested her, his eyebrows raised.

She dropped the pile of clothes in her arms and crossed them over her chest, "Nothing."

Randy laughed and rested his hands on the back of his head, his eyes moving over Mel's figure. He lingered on her chest, covered by a tight black tank top, her black bra strap peeking out from underneath. Mel shifted under his stare as his eyes moved down to her legs, her claves being exposed for she was sporting a pair of pink Victoria's Secret Capri sweatpants, 'Pink' written across the butt.

Mel cleared her throat, still glaring at Randy angrily. He raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to break the silence.

"I think you know why I'm here," she said smartly.

"No, I don't," Randy shrugged, running on of his hands over his bare abdomen.

Mel let out a sigh of frustration and rested her hands on her hips, "I'm here because you are tearing my friendship with Ryann to pieces, Randal! She's in fucking rehab because of you! Have you no idea what she's going through eight now, all because you can't push aside some silly feelings for me? You can't have me, Randy. I'm married!" Mel waved her ring in his face angrily. "I hope you know the only reason Ryann had you informed of her condition is so you would see what you are doing to her. She wants you to realized what a dumb ass you're being and admit to yourself that you really have nothing for me!"

Randy sighed and shrugged, "Mel, it's more complicated than that. You know that."

"No, it's not, Randy. You just don't want to let it go. How long were you with Ryann after Michael's trial? Hmm? You know you love her and you know you're just being a stubborn bastard! You need to let me go! I am out of reach to you. We're nothing but friends, and that's how it will always be."

With that Mel jogged from the room, slamming the door behind her. She raced to the elevator, knowing Randy would chase after her. She glanced back, seeing he was standing in the middle of the hallway, his eyes pleading. Instead of going back she shook her head at him and stepped into the elevator to return to her room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

"So, how'd it go?" John asked as Mel stormed into their room.

She ignored him and moved into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. John sighed and got to his feet, handing Matt one of his toys before moving to the door. He leaned against it, listening to Mel as she shuffled around the room.

"Mel, come on," John said into the wood. "What happened?"

He heard her stop what she was doing and backed away from the door as it opened a tad. Mel looked up at him with fierce eyes and opened the door a little further.

"He's a dick," she growled, letting John push the door open.

"How so?"

"He's just a dick," she repeated, moving back toward the bed where a pile of clothes sat. She grabbed one of the t-shirts on top and began to fold it, her hands shaking with anger. "He thinks he can go around hurting Ryann like this. I won't let him. He refuses to see what he's doing to her, John. He doesn't know what this is doing to our friendship."

John moved up behind her as she threw the shirt on the bed an grabbed another. Her hands were shaking so badly she could barely fold. He took her hands in his, stopping her and spun her around to look at him. She tried to push him away but her held fast.

"Maybe you just have to let them work this out, hun. It seems like she's suffering because of Randy, not you. It's Randy's problem, not yours."

"How could you say that? I can't sit here and watch while my best friend falls apart because her boyfriend is a stubborn jackass!" Mel snapped.

"Maybe you have to!" John yelled back. "Just stay out of it for once! You said yourself you don't want your life like this! Only you are making this way!"

Mel backed away from him, her eyes wide. She had never seen John so angry before and it scared her. She stumbled over the bed and scrambled away, her eyes still locked on her husband.

"Mel, I'm sorry," John pleaded. "I lost my temper."

She shook her head, still backing away, "Don't John."

He stepped toward her, his eyes begging her to accept his apology. He pulled her into his arms but she pushed away, turning her back on him.

"Don't."

John ignored her, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her to him. She spun around and looked him in the eyes, her fear disappearing at the look in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to yell like that," he whispered.

"But you're right, maybe I do have to leave them to work it out themselves," she sighed, looking defeated. "I better go check on Matt."

With that she slowly moved from the room, her head bowed. John watched her go and sighed, silently anticipating the end of the entire situation.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's another one for ya!! Sorry I didn't update on Saturday, I had to leave work before I could get to this story and then Sunday I was only allowed online for like 25 minutes. But now I have an update and I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review!!**

**Thanks**

**Sadie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Randy stood outside of Fairview Rehab Center his eyes moving over the white front of the building. He sighed, tapping the hood of his car before charging forward, willing himself to keep walking. He stopped just in front of the automatic doors, his courage failing. He could see the receptionist at the front desk staring at him as the door slid open and shut as he debated with himself. He took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold, moving up to the white desk.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for Ryann Casper," Randy said quickly, glancing around the room.

The old woman typed the name into the computer system and grabbed a card, jotting the room number down, "She's in room 234, you best be quick, visiting hours are almost up. You have an hour."

"Thanks," Randy smiled, pocketing the card and moving toward the elevators. He found the floor he needed to get off at and stepped into the elevator, the butterflies in his stomach making him feel sick.

The doors slid shut and the machine lurched upward. Randy blew out his breath and looked up at the ceiling, staring at his distorted reflection in the ceiling. He felt the elevator lurch to a stop and returned his gaze to the doors as they slid open. The hallway was almost empty save for another receptionist desk and a few doctors. He stepped from the elevator and moved slowly to the desk, the younger receptionist looking up at the sound of footsteps.

"Hi, May I help you?" she asked, her eyes moving over his face.

"I'm looking for Ryann Casper, uh, room 234," Randy repeated.

"Oh yes, all the way down the hall and to the left. Her room is the second on your right," the girl pointed.

"Thanks," Randy smiled and moved off down the hall. He could feel the receptionist's eyes on his back as he moved down the hall and around the corner. He looked at each room number as he past the doors, some of them open. He stopped in front of the wooden door labeled 234 and froze, his pulse quickening. "I can do this," he breathed and knocked.

There was a shuffle and the door creaked open, Ryann's unmistakable icy blue eyes staring up at him. She gasped and closed the door at the sight of him, making him smile.

"Ryann, please," Randy pleaded, leaning his forehead on the door.

"One second!" she called behind the door, pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She combed her fingers through her hair, making sure her bangs, which she'd just gotten, were in perfect place. "Okay," she whispered and opened the door again.

"Hey," Randy smiled down at her, his eyes moving over her covered figure.

"Hi, come in," she moved away from the door and he walked in, studying the room.

The two stood in awkward silence, both unsure of how to break the ice. Randy cleared his throat and shifted, Ryann staring bashfully at her slippers. She willed herself to look up at him and sighed.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Ryann, I--," he started, the emotion in his voice making it break.

"Did Mel send you here?" Ryann demanded.

"No."

"Then what do you want?" she snapped. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, do you?"

"Ryann," Randy started again. "I had no idea this was so much, I'm so sorry," he sunk onto the edge of her bed, hiding his face behind his hands. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well too late now," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look at me!"

Randy looked up at her, his eyes glistening, she pulled her sweatshirt up over her abdomen to show him her skin and bone frame. Her ribs were clear against her skin as opposed to the healthy thin she was when they first met.

"I'm in here for drinking, Randy. This is hell," she explained, tears springing to her eyes. "You have no idea how much I've lost. I've lost my best friend, my life."

"Please, Ryann, I don't want it to be like this," Randy pleaded.

"Then tell me you love me," she ordered. "Tell me you have nothing for Mel anymore, That you want to spend forever with _me_ not with her."

Randy stared at her for a moment, watching the tears drip from her cheeks, her eyeliner smearing, making her eyes smoky. "I do love you, Ryann. God, I hate seeing you like this. I don't want us to have to go on like this. I want us to be like John and Mel. Happy, maybe even married someday. I can't live like this."

Ryann let her sweatshirt fall back over her stomach and she moved closer to him, taking his hand in hers. He pulled her toward him so she stood between his knees, his free hand resting on her frail hips. He kissed her abdomen, wanting to hold her frail form.

"Don't be afraid to touch me," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered into her sweatshirt. "You're so fragile."

Ryann smiled, leaning into his touch. She closed her eyes as he held her, knowing her was finally realizing what she was going through. She placed a kiss on the top of his head. He looked up at her and she kissed him with all the pent up longing she had been feeling since she'd checked in. Randy kissed her back with equal longing, his hands moving over her back as he pulled her closer.

"Ryann, visiting hours are almost over, I suggest you wrap it up," her counselor knocked softly on the door.

Ryann groaned, not wanting her little time with Randy to end. She stepped away from him, running her hands through her hair. He watched her as she paced the room, her frustration evident.

"I hate this place," she growled. "I hate it. I just want to go home."

"How long are you supposed to stay here?"

"Until I'm clean," she sighed. "Until they know I won't leave here and get wasted every night. They want me to gain weight too, before they release me. I've been sober for a month so far."

"That's good," Randy shrugged, glancing at his watch. "My time is almost up."

Ryann looked at him with sad eyes, "Will you be back?"

"Of course," he smiled, pulling her gently into his arms. "Every chance I'm not on the road. I'll be here for you."

"Does Mel know about this?" she asked quietly, letting his warmth engulf her.

"Yes, I told her. She's very concerned, Ryann. She misses you so much. You have no idea how upset she was when she found out you called me and not her. She's still hurting, I can see it."

Ryann felt the tears return to her eyes and she blinked them away, "I didn't want her to know. This isn't her fault."

"She thinks it is. She's blaming this all on herself again. She's so worried you hate her I think it's driving her crazy," Randy muttered. "We all just want this sorted out."

"You're telling me," she smiled. "Will you tell her I'm fine. Tell her that I can't wait to see her again?"

Randy kissed her and nodded, "I will."

"Miss Casper, visiting hours are over, your guest must leave now!" her counselor rapped on the door again.

"He's leaving!" she yelled, kissing Randy on last time. "Bye."

"I'll be back, I promise," he assured her. "I love you."

Ryann smiled and nodded, "I love you too."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I know it's short, but I wanted this chapter to be all about Ryann and Randy. They deserve their own chapter. I just wanted them to work it out between themselves before Mel and John come back into the picture. Hoped you all liked it! Don't forget to review! I know, I remind you every chapter, but still. Don't forget!**

**Sadie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"So, how was she?" Mel demanded as they made their way through the airport for their next week of shows.

"Ryann is fine Melanie," Randy sighed. "In fact she says hello and wants you to know she's doing great and that none of it was your fault so you can stop blaming yourself."

Mel glared at him and shoved him from behind, "She did not say all that."

"In fact, she did," Randy rolled his eyes. "Now can we just get to the hotel, I'm exhausted."

Mel scoffed and adjusted Matt on her hip, "This coming from the one who didn't have to take care of a baby the whole time. What do you think I am, Superwoman?"

John laughed and relieved his wife of the boy. Matt cooed and began screaming 'Mama!' at everything that past. Mel quieted him quickly with a pacifier and the three made their way to baggage claim for their things.

"So when do you think Ryann's going to be released, I think being on the road with us will do her some good," Mel said as they left the airport to find their waiting rental cars.

"She said as soon as she gains some wait they'll let her go," Randy reported. "She should be healthy in a couple months."

Mel nodded, strapping Matt into the back seat of the truck John rented before loading their things into the trunk. John helped her put the bags in the trunk, tossing her a jacket as she shivered in her black t-shirt.

"You really should be more prepared for cold weather," John smiled, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Look who's talking Mr. I-Like-To-Go-Out-In-Thirty-Degree-Weather-With-A-T-shirt-And-Shorts," Mel mocked with a grin.

"I love you, Melanie," John smiled, knowing she wanted to argue again.

"I love you too John," she smiled back, a goofy sarcastic grin on her face.

"Dada!" Matt screeched from the backseat and John laughed, flicking his son's foot to make him laugh.

"I get my cast off in two weeks, I can't wait! Then I can kick Amy's ass for the last damn time!" Mel bragged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked, snatching a glance at his wife.

"I'm thinking about retiring, so I can focus on taking care of Matt. Traveling really isn't for me and I want to focus on starting a family, John," Mel explained.

John narrowed his eyes, waiting for a red light to look at her, "What are you talking about, Mel? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Mel took a deep breath and smiled, "I think I'm pregnant again."

"What?"

"John, please," Mel pleaded.

"I was just joking, relax. That's great honey, but so soon? I mean damn, you just had Matt!"

Mel laughed and shook her head at him, "Well you're Mr. Super-sperm, getting me knocked up! Besides, I'm not one-hundred percent sure yet, it could be the stress that's making me late again. I'm going to wait a couple more weeks before I take the test, okay?"

"Good, as long as you're sure," John smiled. "Maybe we can put my Super-sperm to the test again tonight, hmm?"

The two laughed and John wiggled his eyebrows, making Matt giggle in the back seat. Mel turned around and tickled his feet as John pulled into the hotel parking lot, relieved to get off the subject of having more kids.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Melanie Cena will you please shut that kid up!" Randy groaned a few hours later as they all lay around the hotel room.

Matt was crying in the bedroom, not wanting to take a nap before that night's show. John was sprawled on the couch, Mel sleeping awkwardly next to him, her head on his chest, her legs tucked between the cushions and John. Randy was laid out on the recliner, a pillow over his eyes as he tried to get rid of a headache he'd gotten from the flight.

"Mel!" Randy called again, throwing the pillow to wake her up.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes looking blearily at an annoyed Randy, "What?"

"Go shut that kid up!" he whispered.

"Why don't you!" she groaned, throwing the pillow back at him.

"I'm not his mother, you are, now go shut him up," Randy insisted.

Mel flipped him off and moved into Matt's bedroom. He was clutching the side of the crib, trying to stand, the tears and snot running down his face as he screamed.

"Be quiet, baby," Mel cooed, grabbing a tissue and cleaning him up.

"Mamma," he cooed.

"That's right, quiet," Mel smiled.

A shadow fractured the light streaming into the room from the living room and she turned as Matt curled up under his blankets. John was leaning against the door, watching her, his face hidden in shadow. Mel smiled at him over her shoulder and finished tucking her son in before moving over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her chin on his chest.

"What'cha thinking about?" she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just how happy you look when you're with the baby," he muttered, his voice a deep purr. "You're so beautiful."

"John, please," Mel laughed quietly.

"Why would I lie to you? You're my goddess," he smiled, kissing her neck.

Mel closed her eyes as he kissed her neck. She leaned into his touch as he held her and smiled.

"John, let the baby sleep," she whispered.

"Oops," he chuckled against her neck. "Here, go in the bathroom."

Mel glanced at him curiously as he let her go and she moved into the bathroom off te bedroom. John followed her and closed the door, sitting on the edge of the tub. He pulled Mel down so she straddled his lap and kissed her deeply.

"Why are we in here?" she asked.

"Because we can't be alone in the living room. Randy's passed out on the recliner," John shrugged. "And I wanted to talk to you alone."

"About what?"

"What you said earlier, about retiring."

Mel sighed and rested her head in the crook of his neck. John rested his chin on the top of her head and waited for an answer.

"John, It's just, I've been traveling for most of my life, I just want to stop and settle down, you know? I love wrestling and all, but the constant toil and strain has really taken its toll on me, especially after all that with Michael," Mel explained.

"I know, Mel. I was thinking of taking some time off, so we could stop traveling and stay in Tampa. Traveling has taken it's toll on Matt too. He needs to get used to being home."

"But John you love this business, you're WWE Champion. You can't just leave that behind," Mel protested.

"I know, but I want you to be happy too. I see the look in your eyes when I tell you we have to fly to another city. That fire and drive you used to have is gone, Mel and I want it back. You've changed so much since you've come into the business and I liked it much better when you cheered me on from the sidelines."

Mel laughed and nodded, "Yeah, me too. Let me talk to Vince about it and I'll arrange for my retirement, but you are not giving up that belt."

John shook his head with his boyish smiled and kissed Mel, his hands resting on the small of her back. She pulled away at the sound of Randy rustling in the other room and got to her feet.

"Mr. Orton is looking for us, we shouldn't leave him alone for too long," she laughed, pulling the bathroom door open.

The two quietly left the room, Matt snoring loudly from his crib, and rejoined Randy in the living room to discuss Mel's decision and what they were going to do until then.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's the next one. Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation and battling writers block so it took a bit to finish this one. Next chappie will probably be Ryann being released from rehab…but I'm not sure. I have a feeling I'm going to end this story a lot sooner than expected**. **I think I said that before but yeah, it is definite this time. **

**Don't forget to review too!**

**Sadie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Mel made her way to Vince's office, her nerves on end as she contemplated what she was going to say to him. She knew her decision was for the better, besides, she did not even want to be in the business in the first place. She tapped her knuckles against the door, taking a deep breath as she waited. Jonathan Coachman smiled at her when he opened the door and stepped aside to let her in.

"Hello Melanie, It's good to see you."

"Hi Coach," she smiled as she moved into the room. She took a seat on the leather couch, waiting patiently for Mr. McMahon to get off the phone.

"Melanie, good to see you again," Vince smiled and sat down across from her. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Mel swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes, I wanted to speak to you about my situation. I was thinking my next title match will be my last. I want to spend more time with my family at home and less time on the road. I want to retire."

Vince looked stunned at her proposal and blinked, "Uh, well, it's not that simple, I mean, are you financially ready to retire? Have you been offered another job?"

Mel shook her head, "No, I plan on attending University from home and raising my family. I'll worry about working when I get my degree."

Vince nodded looking impressed with her, "I see, then I will let the writers now and we can work out a plan for you when you return, how's that?"

Mel nodded, biting her lip, "I guess that's fine. Thank you for being so understanding, Vince."

Vince smiled, watching Mel get to her feet and leave. He glanced at Coach before flipping open his cell phone to dial his wife. Mel, on the other hand, made her way to John's locker room where he sat next to Matt's play pen. He looked up when she walked in the room.

"Hey, how did it go?" he smiled.

"Fine, Vince was very understanding," Mel said, lifting her son into her arms and resting him on her hip.

"You'll be here for the show tonight, right? Or are you going back to the hotel?"

"I'm staying, John, Randy said he'd be here with Ryann so I don't have to meet them," Mel nodded, taking a seat on a bench. She found the remote to the monitor in the room and flicked it on to see the camera's focusing on different angles as the arena filled with people.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Randy waited patiently for Ryann's train to arrive. Every couple minutes he was either glancing at his watch or watching the screens to make sure it was on time. He stood in front of the information counter, his hands tucked in his pockets as he waited.

"Randy!" a voice shouted behind him.

He turned just in time to see Ryann running toward him, a smile on her pale face. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him happily. Randy caught her lips in a passionate kiss, happy that she was finally able to leave rehab.

"God, I missed you so much," she whispered into the crook of his neck.

Randy grinned and set her on her feet easily. Although she was still light to him she had gained back her figure and looked much healthier than the last time he had seen her. She had a notable glow about her and she was happy.

"You look beautiful," he chuckled, kissing her again.

A dusting of pink crossed her cheeks and she smiled, taking his hand in hers, "We better get going, Mel and John are probably eager to see me."

Randy nodded in agreement and the two jogged from the station to Randy's waiting car, quickly getting on the highway to get to the arena.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mel watched the monitor for any signs of Randy's appearance, her nerves on end as she anticipated seeing her best friend again. Matt had fallen asleep and John was out in the ring doing his segment as she waited. A tap on the open locker room door distracted her attention and she turned to see Randy and Ryann standing in the doorway.

"RYANN!!" Mel squealed happily and ran to her friend, hugging her happily. "You look great!"

"Mel I'm so sorry for everything, I just want us to be best buds again. I missed you so much back home. All I could think about was how stupid I felt," Ryann said, hugging Mel tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"It's not all your fault, we both share some guilt here," Mel laughed, wiping a teara away from her won face. "I'm just so glad to see you're okay."

The two women broke apart to see Randy leaning on the doorframe with an uncomfortable look on his face. Ryann made a puppy face at him and held her arms out, pulling him into another hug.

"What was that for?" he asked with a lopsided smile as Ryann pulled away.

"You just looked so cute," she shrugged, "Oh, Matt's awake."

Mel spun on her heel and smiled, letting Ryann scoop him out of his crib and risk him on her hip. She laughed as Ryann cooed questions in his ear, the boy unable to answer, just giggle and tug at her hair.

"You're getting heavier little man," Ryann smiled, blowing a raspberry on his neck, making him laugh. "Where's your father anyway?"

"Dada!" Matt screeched and pointed at the door where Randy was leaning.

They all turned to see an empty doorway when John poked his head around the corner, making a silly face at his son. When Matt laughed and pointed again John moved into the room, his WWE championship on his shoulder.

"Look what the wind blew in," he smiled, pecking Ryann on the cheek. "You look lovely my dear."

"Thanks, it's so good to see you guys again," Ryann smiled, her eyes moving to Randy.

Mel and John shared a silent smile and Mel relieved her friend of her son. Ryann moved over to Randy, taking the front of his shirt and turning to Mel.

"I believe we have some time to make up, if you take my meaning. We'll be back later," she winked and pulled Randy from the room.

Mel laughed and cheered her friend on, "You go girl! Have fun!"

John moved slowly up behind his wife, taking her hips and pulling her so her back met his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled.

"If Randy can get some action I think I can too," he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Oh really?"

"Hell yes."

"Then you'll have to put your son to bed early, Mr. Cena," Mel smirked.

"Any time, baby, and I'll put him to sleep in a heartbeat," John assured her with a teasing kiss to the neck.

Mel closed her eyes and leaned into him, " I should do this more often, dangle sex over you to get Matt to bed. I like this."

John chuckled and tickled her sides, making her squirm, "Only until you tire me out, I'm getting old, woman."

"Then you shouldn't have married so young," Mel grinned and grabbed Matt's bag. "Now hurry up or you won't get any tonight."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Again, sorry for the delay in updates, I'm really fighting writers block. It's terrible. I'm sorry to say that is in one of the last chapters of this story. I believe next chapter will be the last. Everything seems smoothed over between the group so all that needs to be finished is Mel's final match. I think I struggled a bit with this because the original was not meant to have a sequel so I apologize if this one wasn't as good as the first. I'll stop rambling now, don't forget to review!**

**Thanks**

**Sadie **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Mel sat patiently in the hospital waiting room, her foot jiggling to the soft music playing overhead. John sat beside her, his face blank as he waited, the boredom quickly taking hold. For what seemed like the tenth time, Mel glanced at John's watch to see what time it was. She was eager to get this over with, she just wanted to be able to move her wrist again. John sighed and yanked his hand out of her grip, adjusting his watch on his wrist.

"I would like to get this done before I turn fifty," Mel muttered in annoyance, glancing at the clothes door before her.

At that very moment the door swung open and a nurse stepped out. She glanced at her chart and looked up with a smile. "Melanie Williams?"

Mel let out a sigh and stood up, "It's about time," she muttered under her breath and made her way into the back. The nurse directed her into a room to wait and she sat down on the table, resting her arm on her thigh as she prepared to wait some more.

"I hate bloody doctors," she groaned and propped her feet up on the stool next to the table.

"Good afternoon Miss Williams, so nice to meet you," the doctor moved into the room, catching Mel off guard. She forced a smile and nodded.

"Same to you."

"My name is Dr. Smith and I'll be relieving you of your cast today. Now after the cast is removed I'm going to fit you with a brace to wear and I assume you start physical therapy right away."

Mel nodded curtly, "Yes, I'm getting back in the ring in a few weeks."

The man smiled and nodded, jotting something down in her chart, "Okay, then I'll have to have you fitted for a wrist guard for strenuous movement."

Once again, Mel nodded, her boredom creeping up on her. Dr. Smith checked her chart one last time before leaving the room. Mel blew out a long breath and rested her head back on the wall behind her. She studied the different instruments in the room, her dark eyes moving over the various surgical tools. She stared with boredom at the door, waiting for it to swing open again.

"Okay let's get this cast off you, Miss Williams," Dr. Smith moved back into the room a few minutes later with a nurse.

Mel forced another smile and watched as they sawed the cast off, Dr. Smith letting Mel keep it since it was signed by almost every person on all three WWE rosters. He then did a few exercises, bending Mel's wrist gently. Her arm was thin from lack of use and she frowned when a slight pain shot through her hand.

"It will hurt periodically until you work it enough to regain some muscle. You should be fine in two to three weeks," Dr. Smith advised, handing Mel a brochure with lists of exercises and phone numbers as well as the arm brace she was to wear when wrestling. "These will come of use to you as well."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," Mel smiled as she left the room. John stood up when he saw his wife move back into the waiting room, his eyes on her cast free arm.

"It's finally off!" she grinned happily, showing him the cast, now split in two.

"Your appointment with Devon is tomorrow at two, you'll be back in the ring in no time," John smiled, kissing her gently.

The two left the hospital and returned to their hotel where Ryann and Randy were waiting for them. When the couple walked in Ryann jumped to her feet excitedly, her blue eyes on Mel's arm.

"I can't believe it's finally off!" she grinned, examining Mel's cast with interest. "Way to take up half the cast Randy. Your signature is huge."

Randy chuckled at his signature on Mel's cast. Ryann took a seat on his lap, the two quietly pointing out each individual signature on the cast. Mel shook her head at the two and made her way into the bedroom to find Matt playing quietly in his play pen. He looked up when she walked in and grinned, his wide toothless grin, reaching his arms out to her.

"Mamma!" he cooed as Mel bent over and pulled him into her arms.

"That's me, Booboo," Mel smiled, kissing him on his cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Dada!" Matt screeched.

Mel laughed and turned to see John making faces at his son from the living room where he sat on one of the footrests in front of the loveseat. Mel shook her head and moved into the room, setting Matt on the floor to crawl around. The four commenced in discussing what colleges Mel could apply to while enjoying retirement, the conversation soon turning to kids.

"So, are you planning on having any more?" Ryann asked with a mischievous grin , her eyes slowly moving to Randy, who had frozen to listen.

Mel shrugged indifferently, "Only if John wants to, but one is enough for me, at least right now."

"I think it would be cute if you had a little girl. You could name her Katherine and they could be little buddies…" Ryann trailed dreamily.

Mel glanced at John, who looked like he was going to get sick, and grinned. "Maybe you can have the girl and they can be best friends."

Ryann grinned happily and nodded, "I like that idea."

Randy's face instantly lost its color, making the two women laugh. Ryann kissed him reassuringly and nuzzled his neck, "I'm just kidding, Rand."

He let out a long sigh of relief, making the two laugh even more, "You had me scared for a second there woman."

"Wait, what about what you told me in the car a few weeks ago," John turned to his wife, a look of confusion on his face.

"It was a false alarm."

"Oh."

"I told you it was the stress, John. I had a lot on my mind and I sort of figured it wasn't what I thought it was. It didn't feel the same," Mel explained.

Randy took this chance to clear his throat, distracting the two from their conversation. He smiled, making sure they could see the uncomfortable look on his face before opening his mouth. "So, how 'bout them Yankees."

John was the first to react to said statement with a frown, "They suck."

"Oh shut up, John, so do the Pats," Mel shot with a grin.

"Well, so do the Eagles," John retorted quickly. "And the Phillies!"

"The Red Sox do too!" Ryann chimed in with a laugh. "And the Rams."

It was Randy's turn to frown and he glared at Ryann, "Hey, no fair."

"You started it!" she laughed.

Randy jumped up from his spot on the couch, causing Ryann to fall to the floor, "If you;ll excuse me, this woman needs a good punishment."

Ryann raised her eyebrows, looking intrigued and she stood up, placing her hands on her hips dramatically. "Who says?"

"I do!" Randy grinned, scooping her over his shoulder and heading toward the door. Ryann flashed a wide grin and gave Mel thumbs up as they disappeared from the room.

John gaped at them, his eyes glued to the door, "That's two nights in a row now."

"And?"

"Give me a break, Mel. When will it be us acting like that?"

Mel smirked and shrugged, "I don't know. You haven't put Matt to bed early in a while. Maybe I'll treat you one of these days."

John smirked and hopped off of his seat, scooping his son into his arms. Mel grinned as he moved into the bathroom, Matt giggling and screeching as the bathwater turned on.

"Men," Mel shook her head, moving into the bedroom to change. "Always the same."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay, well this isn't the last chapter and I think I can actually squeeze out a couple more. I dunno, I guess I've just been really inspired lately and I like it. So look for more from me in the near future. In addition, once this is done I have a few other stories I'll be posting so stay tuned for more in this one and new ones to come!**

**Sadie. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Are you totally sure you can do this?" Devon asked as Mel tried another handstand.

"Yes Dev, I can to it," Mel sighed, letting herself fall to the mats they were practicing on. "I'm going to beat the hell out of Lita for my title and then I'm going to retire."

Devon gaped at her as she stretched, the brace on her arm making it look bigger than normal. Mel noticed Devon's shock and laughed.

"Yes, I'm retiring. I want to spend more time with Matt and less time in the ring. There's no doubt that I love wrestling with all my heart but my family always comes first."

"Well, good luck in your future endeavors, I doubt this will be the last time you see me, but if I don't see you again, at least I said that. You are a very talented young woman, Mel. You're very lucky to be married to such a great guy."

Mel blushed, glancing at John who was rolling on the floor with his son, a goofy smile on his face. She let out a soft chuckle as she watched John pick Matt up and hold him in the air, blowing raspberries to sound like an airplane.

"I hear Ryann wants to get into the business too," Devon picked up their conversation.

"Yes, the Diva Search didn't work for her, but she wants to fight."

"You should refer her to me, I can get her in shape and ready for auditions in a month," Devon suggested.

"I'll let her know," Mel nodded, grabbing her duffle. "Are we done for today?"

"Yeah, go round up the kids," she laughed, her eyes on John as he began pretending to be a dog, making Matt giggle.

She rolled her eyes and moved over to the two, sitting on John's back, "Giddy up horsy! Giddy up!"

"Damn woman, get off my back," John laughed, rolling over so Mel fell on top of him.

"We have to get to the arena, my feud with Lita starts tonight," she winked and hopped to her feet, scooping Matt into her arms as she went.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The stands were packed with people as Mel waited for her music to hit. It was her returning match and she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her as the fans cheered. John had won his match earlier in the night and was watching from his locker room. Her opponent for the night, Maria, had already made her way to the ring, establishing Mel as the heel for the match.

The chords of Mel's song erupted from the speakers and Mel bobbed her head to the guitar. She adjusted her hip hugger jeans, making sure the skull on her belt was centered and looked perfect with her black spaghetti strap top.

"And from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Melanie!" Lillian announced as Mel strode out onto the ramp.

The crowd erupted with cheers and Mel bowed in thanks, blowing kisses to the men in the first row as she made her way down the ramp. Her eyes fell on Maria and she smirked, sliding into the ring and holding her hand out for Lillian's mic.

"I just wanted to say that I'm back and healthy and I want to thank all of you lovely fans for welcoming me so warmly!"

The crowd roared once again, a mixture of boos in the cheers and Mel shrugged, waiting for Mike Cioda to call for the bell.

The two Divas locked up in the middle of the ring, Maria letting out her usual yell. Mel rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of her head, slamming it into the turnbuckle cushion. Maria groaned and Mel repeated the motion three more times before ramming her knee into her stomach forcefully.

"Can you at least give me a challenge?" Mel asked quietly as Maria fell to the mat once again.

Mel took her turns, going back and forth with Maria before bringing out some of the new moves she had been practicing. She caught Maria by surprise with a tornado DDT, covering her for the win. Mike held up her hand but only for a short moment before Lita's music blasted through the place. Mel glared as her enemy strode proudly onto the ramp, the Women's Championship around her waist and her hand entwined with Edge's.

"Congratulations Melanie," she started, moving slowly down the ramp and smirking when Mel readied for a fight. "That was an impressive win I must say, but last time I checked I was the one who broke your precious little arm. So I still have the advantage. Come to think of it, I have the advantage now too."

With that Edge slid into the ring and Lita dropped the mic, following him. She grabbed Mel around the waist and suplexed her onto the mat. As Mel slowly got to her feet, Edge crouched in the opposite corner, waiting to hit his spear.

The roar from the crowd told Mel that John had just ran down the ramp to her aid for Lita shrieked and tried to pull him off of Edge as he pounded his face in. Mel spun around and grabbed Lita by the throat, throwing her off her husband. She gathered her strength and set Lita up for her new finisher, a Power Bomb.

"Together!" John grinned, lifting Edge over his shoulders for the FU.

Mel nodded and flipped Lita up so she was sitting on her shoulders. The two nodded and followed through with their moves, J.R. and King looking astonished at Mel's strength.

"I don't think I've ever seen a Diva attempt a Power Bomb before. That was great!" King chortled. "Everyone she is my new favorite Diva."

Mel's music began to play and John held the ropes open for her as she climbed from the ring. The two retreated up the ramp as Edge sat up, a trickle of blood dripping from his nose. Lita was still out and he crawled over to her glaring at the couple as they disappeared behind the curtain.

"This means that next week it's a mixed tag match and then they'll add a match for you and Amy at SummerSlam," John said as Mel pulled sweatshirt over her ring outfit.

"At which I will be retiring," she sighed. "Hey let's go find Rainbow, I haven't seen him in forever."

John chuckled and pocked his head around the locker room door. He grinned at the sight of Jeff Hardy chatting up Maria and cleared his throat.

"HEY! RAINBOW! LONG TIME NO SEE! COOME HERE!" he yelled, making Jeff jump.

"What the fuck, Cena," Jeff laughed and jogged over to the open door. "Hey Mel."

"Hi Jeff!" she grinned and hugged him. "That wasn't the greeting I had in mind, John, damn. You could wake up the dead."

"Actually Undertaker is wide awake at catering, he stopped by earlier to talk about his contract with Vince," John said flatly, making Mel and Jeff laugh. "Oh, and I think Dave Batista is around here somewhere, he might be looking for you to commend you on that beautiful Power Bomb."

"Shut up," Mel rolled her eyes and turned at the sound of rustling behind them.

Matt was leaning on the side of the playpen, his dark blue eyes searching the room with confusion. Jeff was the firs to move toward him, scooping the boy into his arms, and planting a raspberry on his cheek.

"Hello Junior, how are you today?" he cooed, trying to keep Matt steady as he reached for his mother.

Mel relieved Jeff of her son and bounced him in her arms, "Say 'I'm fine Mr. Hardy.'"

Matt grinned and blew a spit bubbled instead, leaning over his mother's shoulder to watch as John began to throw his things into his bag. He pointed at John eagerly and squealed.

"Toy!"

"What?" John, Mel and Jeff said together, all staring in surprise at Matt.

"Toy!" he insisted, wiggling his legs to stress his point.

John looked down at his hand and realized he was holding the ship they had brought back from Hawaii for him. He handed the toy to his son and glanced at Mel proudly.

"Another word, soon he'll be talking in full sentences!"

Mel rolled her eyes and returned her son to the play pen. She moved to the door and turned, "I'll be right back, I want to see how Ryann's interview with Vince went. She might get a job!"

"Yay!" John said sarcastically, zipping up his bag.

"Tell her I wish her the best of luck," Jeff added. "And if she ever decides to ditch Randy I'm free."

Mel chuckled and poked her head around the door, "I doubt that."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**OK, this is most likely the beginning of the last chapters of the story. I know I still have to write Mel announcing she is retiring, and then SummerSlam itself. So I'm not sure. Apologies for not updating sooner, I was grounded all week and the motivation was low anyway. But I still got this out. Hope you all liked it. **

**Sadie **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Mel sad surly in her locker room the next week. Raw was about to air and she was going to start the show with enouncing that this would be her last Raw. She had avoided John and Jeff for most of the day, hanging out with Ryann, who had gotten a developmental contract with the WWE, and Randy.

"Will you cheer up woman? If you keep frowning it'll start a rainstorm," Randy smiled, taking a seat next to her.

She forced a small half smile and turned her head slightly when Randy draped his arm around her shoulders. She knew he still had some feeling for her just form that small gesture, but was proud to know that he'd ignored it for Ryann. Before Randy could say anything Mickie James and Torrie entered the room, their loud laughter instantly lowering to a hush at the sight of Mel.

"Don't let me spoil the fun, ladies," Randy said, jumping to his feet. "I was just leaving."

Torrie waved as Randy left the room and Mickie flicked on the monitor, diverting their attention. Raw had just gone on the air, the pyros banging loudly. The roar of the crowd was almost deafening as the three Divas watched the beginning of the broadcast. Mel got to her feet, knowing it was her turn to go to the ring but Lita's music played and she strutted out onto the ramp, making Mel freeze.

"I bet you are all excited to hear Melanie's announcement aren't you?" she smirked into the camera.

The frown deepened around Mel's lips and she knew Mickie and Torrie were staring at her. She kept her eyes intensely on the screen, her and her building at what Lita was leaning towards.

"Well, let me tell you, it wasn't good news. At least, it wasn't on your part," Lita continued.

The crowd booed loudly and Lita continued to move down the ramp, the microphone raised to her lips. Her eyes were focused on someone in the ring and Mel frowned at the sight of Edge waiting for her.

"You see, Melanie is going to retire at SummerSlam. Yes, what a shock, she's leaving the WWE with hopes of leaving with the Women's Championship. I'll tell you right now Melanie Cena, you may be the wife of the Champ, but will never be Women's Champion again."

By this point Mel had heard enough. She growled and stomped from the locker room, making her way angrily to the curtain. Lita seemed to be waiting for her music to hit, for she smiled when it did and Mel strode out onto the ramp to the crowds approval.

"Well Lita, the cat's out of the bag now," she sighed, taking a few steps toward the ring. "You exposed my secret. Yes, I am planning on retiring at SummerSlam and my hopes are to retire Women's Champion. I am sad to say that tonight will be my very last Monday Night Raw. You may see glimpses of me if with John but sadly I have no plans of returning to the squared circle. I want to thank all of my fans for supporting me through my short career. I hope I didn't let you all down."

Mel paused and let the crowd react to her words. She received a mixture of boos and cheers from the crowd and nodded contently with the results. Before she could speak, however, Lita launched herself at her, tackling her to the mat.

Mel let out a yell of surprise, throwing her arms in front of her face to block the blows. She could hear Edge encouraging Lita behind them and took the opportunity to wriggle free, getting to her feet as Lita did the same. Before Mel could think bout it Edge was springing from the corner again but this time John was not there to save her. Her eyes were bleary at the sudden blow as the two stood laughing over her when John's music finally hit and the crowd roared with approval.

John sprang into the ring with catlike agility, tackling Edge like he did the week previous. He was about to set Edge up for a Spinebuster when Vincent Kennedy McMahon appeared on the TitanTron.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there you four. Before this gets out of hand I want to make an announcement. Instead of this being a free for all why don't we make it interesting. Tonight we'll have a Mix Gender Tag Match. The WWE Champion John Cena and Melanie versus Edge and the Women's Champion Lita."

John helped Mel to her feet and nodded, looking triumphant for the cameras. Mel glared over her shoulder at Lita, who was clutching her title as if her life depended on it.

"And now that I think about it, I have a new match for SummerSlam. It'll be Melanie versus Lita for the Women's Championship… No Holds Barred."

The grin spread across Mel's face before she could stop it and she glanced at a terrified Lita. John chuckled beside her and the two left the ring as Raw went to commercial.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh I'm going to kill that bitch," Mel fumed as she and John returned backstage.

"Hello honey, I missed you too," John shot sarcastically.

Mel stopped in mid step and glared at him, her temper already threatening to boil over, "What?"

"I save your ass and all you can talk about it Lita. You know, I haven't seen you all damn day and the second I do I don't even get a thank you," John grumbled miserably.

Mel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "John come on, grow up already! I just needed some alone time to make my announcement but obviously that was wasted. I'm sorry if I upset you."

It was John's turn to roll his eyes and he turned his back on her like a stubborn child. Mel smirked and wrapped her arms around his middle, kissing the back of his neck to tempt him.

"I'm sorry baby," she muttered, kissing him between words.

John's muscles relaxed, making Mel grin and she kissed him again. John let out a low moan and turned, his eyes blazing desire. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she crashed his lips to hers hungrily.

"Whoa, get a room will you!" Randy's voice broke the two apart.

Mel stepped away from her husband, her cheeks flaming red. John grinned and took her hand, leading her back to his locker room for some privacy. A camera snuck in after them as John pressed her against the wall trailing kisses over her neck.

"John," Mel whispered, nudging slightly when she noticed the camera. "John."

"Mmm?"

"Camera" she muttered, low enough so the microphone wouldn't pick it up.

John nodded, his short hair brushing across her skin. Mel giggled and pulled him closer, waiting for the camera man to leave after he got what he wanted. As soon as it was gone John lifted Mel into his arms and laid her on the couch, his hands instantly finding their way up her shirt.

"John not here, we have a match soon," Mel breathed.

"So what? You got me all hot and bothered. I have to do something about it," he smiled, his voice husky.

"Everything gets you hot and bothered lately," Mel laughed as John ran his hand down her thigh.

Before the two could go any further, however, a knock sounded on the cracked locker room door. John instantly hopped off the couch and pulled it the rest of the way open to see Edge grinning on the other side. Mel frowned, glaring at him angrily.

"What do you want?" she demanded when John opened his mouth.

"Just wishing you two luck," Edge sneered. "That is, after Lita and I beat the hell out of you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that you asshole!" Mel snapped, taking the door and slamming it in Edge's face furiously. "I. Am. Going. To. KILL. Him!"

John laughed and grabbed his championship, pushing Mel from the room gently, "Save it for the ring, love."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"This match is a Mixed Gender Tag Team Match. Introducing First, the team of Edge and the WWE Women's Champion, Lita!" Lillian announced and Mel watched silently from the monitor beside the curtain as Edge and Lita both flashed the two haughty sneers before walking out onto the ramp to loud boos from the fans.

John took Mel's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly as they watched the two make their entrance. John's music hit and they waited for the right moment before stepping out themselves to a loud ovation. John let Mel's hand go and signaled Word Life with his hands before saluting and raising his title high.

"And their opponents the team of Melanie and the WWE Champion, John Cena!"

John threw his hat into the crowd and handed the ref his title before throwing his shirt as well. Edge was the one standing in the ring at the signal of the bell so Mel climbed out onto the apron. The two men locked up without hesitation, John pounding Edge into the side of the ring.

The two traded blows for a while before Edge began to pull out some of this own risky maneuvers. At one point Edge had John set up for a DDT but Mel distracted him severely. She whistled to get his attention and fingered the top she was wearing, indicating she was going to flash him. During that fatal distraction John got out of the fix and his Edge with a sidewalk slam. He then went into his clothesline routine but Edge scrambled away, tagging Lita in for the second round.

Mel charged into the ring without hesitation and tackled Lita to the canvas. She punched every surface she could reach, Lita yelling for help. The ref had to pull the two women apart and Mel growled furiously, putting every move she knew on the table. Lita hit a few of her own, surprising Mel with a standing hurricanrana and getting Mel off her feet for a moment.

Mel slowly climbed to her feet, the roar of the crowd pounding in her ears. She turned knowing what was coming and yelled out when Lita's Spear connected, keeping her down for the count. Edge and Lita were out of the ring before Mel could even react and she groaned, feeling John's hand on the small of her back.

"I'll see you at SummerSlam!" Lita laughed as she and Edge celebrated up the ramp.

Mel sat up with the help of John and shook her head, her hands shaking with silent anger that Lita had snuck yet another victory by her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Second to last chapter done! Next chappie is SummerSlam and the end of the story. It was fun and I hoped everyone liked it. Thanks for sticking with me through my writer's block too. It is greatly appreciated! **

**Sadie**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The atmosphere around Raw was greatly subdued, Mel's mood grumpy along with it. It was her last match and her last time with the Superstars, and she hated every second of it. Ryann and Randy had disappeared so she had no distractions from her surly mood.

"Mel, will please smile for me," John begged for the tenth time. He was sitting in the corner of the room with Matt, his title draped across the bench behind him.

Mel groaned and forced an unenthusiastic grin, her lips quickly reforming the frown. She leaned her head in her hands and stared at the blank monitor in front of her, her long hair falling over her face. Before John could complain about her lack of enthusiasm the locker room door burst open to reveal a crying Ryann, her hand held out in front of her like it was deformed.

"Mel! Oh my god, Mel!" she sobbed rushing into the room.

She jumped to her feet, looking worried and took Ryann by the shoulders, "What is it, Ry? What's wrong, calm down," she soothed, her face filled with concern.

Ryann took a deep shuddering breath and tilted her hand down so her knuckles where in Mel's face. There was silence for split second before the two screamed happily, hugging each other and jumping up and down.

"He finally did it!" Mel cheered, her mood obviously much brighter. "Randy finally proposed!"

John narrowed his eyes at the two women and moved over to them. Ryann thrust her hand in his face happily, wiping the tears away with her free hand. The ring was simple, a silver band with three diamonds, the two on the sides slightly smaller than the diamond in the middle.

"Congrats," John smiled, hugging Ryann quickly as she calmed down.

"I can't believe I'm engaged," she sighed dreamily. "Its so hard to get used to."

Mel laughed and placed her hand on her hip, "Ry, it's only been ten minutes."

"True."

"Where is my fiancé? She just disappeared!" Randy's voice called form the hallway before he poked his head around the open door.

"I'm right here, hun," Ryann grinned, wrapping her arms around his bare middle lovingly.

Mel cleared her throat when they started kissing and the broke apart quickly, "There are rooms for that. The celebrations don't start until after SummerSlam."

"Okay, okay, fine," Randy sighed, flicking on the monitor. "When's your match Mel?"

"Third."

"You're gonna kick Lita's ass, I know it."

Mel laughed and pointed to her script, "So do I."

The group shared a light hearted laugh, watching the first two matches with enthusiasm. When it came time for Mel's match she stood up gracefully and adjusted her top. She was wearing a simple black bikini top and jeans, her hair curled and loose down her back.

"Show time," she smiled and bowed. John pulled her into a kiss as the group watched Lita make her way to the ring, her title held high.

"This match is a No Holds Barred Match, where there are no count outs, no submissions and no disqualifications. Introducing first from Atlanta Georgia, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Lita!" Lillian announced just as Mel arrived at the curtain.

She waited patiently as Lita's music cut off and hers began. The roar of the crowd was deafening when Mel stepped out onto the ramp. She signaled rock on to the fans, her smile wide as Lillian spoke again.

"And the challenger, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Melanie!"

The crowd erupted once again as Mel slid into the ring. The ref held the Women's title up and the two eyed it longingly before the bell sounded and the match began. Mel rushed forward and smacked Lita across the face angrily. In retaliation Lita grabbed a handful of Mel's hair and swung her across the ring. Mel lay there for a moment before getting up with an evil grin. She flipped her hair out of her face and waited for Lita to get close enough before tackling her to the mat and punching her furiously.

Lita cried out for her to stop but Mel persisted, pulling her to her feet by her hair and hitting a DDT. Mel went for a cover but Lita kicked out at one and a half. Instead of protesting Mel dragged Lita to her feet and hit her with another DDT. This time Lita kicked out at two and slid away before Mel could go on the attack. She huddled in the corner as Mel moved to the opposite side, running and baseball sliding right into her.

"Come on, this is shit!" Mel growled, pulling her to her feet again. "Give me a challenge!"

"You want a challenge, I'll give you a challenge," Lita breathed. She Irish whipped Mel into the ropes and drop kicked her.

Mel got up grinning as Lita slid from the ring quickly, lifting up the apron and pulling out a table. She waited for Lita to set it up before grabbing her own weapon, a steel chair. Just as Lita climbed back into the ring Mel smacked her with it, sending Lita to the mat in pain. She smacked her with it three more times to make sure she was down before rolling her onto the table outside the ring.

"Swanton Bomb time!" Mel grinned and climbed to the top turnbuckle.

The roar of the crowd made Mel smile even more and she pumped her arms to rile them up. Her adrenaline was pumping and she looked down at Lita on the table. With one swift movement she jumped, flipping gracefully only to be met with table. Lita had rolled off just in time.

Mel groaned, feeling the splinters in her back from the impact. She slowly got up, grabbing Lita's knee to help her to her feet. Lita slid her back into the ring and picked her up for a sidewalk slam, keeping Mel on the mat.

"Come on Mel, give me a challenge!" she mocked as Mel groaned again and rolled onto her stomach to get up.

Mel had a feeling Lita was crouching in the corner opposite her, waiting to hit a spear. She got up as slowly as possible and turned just as Lita sprang from the corner. Mel hit the ground hard, sending Lita into the turn buckles. She then charged into her stomach, lodging her shoulder in Lita's ribs. As soon as Mel thought she had her tired enough she dragged her out into the middle of the ring. Mel winked over her shoulder at the camera and pulled Lita in for a Power Bomb.

The crowd roared when Mel hit the move and went for the cover quickly.

"One! Two! Three!" the crowd chanted in rhythm with the ref and Mel fell next to Lita happily. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold of the Women's title on her fingers once again. She was definitely going to miss this feeling.

"Your winner and New Women's Champion, Melanie!" Lillian announced over the roar.

Mel slowly got to her feet, placing her free hand on her back to try and ease the pain. She held her title up high and motioned for a mic.

"Thank you all so much for this! This is for you guys! I'll miss you!" she smiled, the tears stinging her eyes. "Thank you so much."

With that Mel slid from the ring as the ref leaned over Lita. She held her title high as she made her way up the ramp and backstage. John was waiting for her behind the curtain, his grin almost lighting up the room. He pulled her into a bear hug, kissing her happily.

"That match was breathtaking. I loved it."

"Thanks, I'm going o miss all this," Mel sighed, kissing the title in her hand. "I had so much fun."

John wrapped his arm around her proudly and led her back to his locker room where Randy and Ryann were waiting. Ryann squealed happily and the two women hugged again. Randy picking Mel up and spinning her enthusiastically.

"This calls for partying tonight," John announced, "two amazing events to celebrate calls for some beer, and a dance club."

"You still have your match, John. Don't forget that," Mel reminded him.

John sighed and flipped through his script. He handed it to his wife and she laughed, flipping it shut.

"Like I said, you still have your match."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

By the end of the night Mel and Ryann had invited the entire locker room to go clubbing in celebration of Ryann's engagement and Mel's title win. Although John had lost his title to Shawn Michaels due to an unexpected mistake on his part, he was still in good spirits that he would get it back in the long run.

"Here's to a short but successful career!" John grinned, kissing Mel as they made their way to the limo after the show.

"Hey, it wasn't that short," Ryann said defensively, her arm wrapped tightly around Randy.

"It was short for a Diva at least," John protested.

Mel shook her head at the two, waiting for Ryann and Randy to climb in the limo. She leaned on the door and looked around the garage at all the superstars and crew getting ready to turn in for the night.

"Well, at least it had a happy ending," she smiled and climbed in the limo.

John nodded and kissed her gently, following her in and shutting the door. The engine revved and the limo pulled out of the garage for a happy night on the town.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX**

**I know, kinda corny, but that's it. That's the end. Hope everyone liked it. I've started a new story called Lucky if anyone wants to read some new stuff from me. I appreciate the support. Thanks for stickin' with me! **

**Sadie**


End file.
